Love is a Funny Thing
by anastaciabarbie
Summary: Emmett and Bella love each other deeply. When Emmett leaves suddenly, Bella is left alone with two big reminders. As Emmett tries to make his way back in Bella's life to say goodbye, he finds reason to live. All-Human.
1. The Beginning of The End

_This is my first ever FF _

_Please no flamers_

_Constructive Criticism Please_

_And Beta needed (pm please)_

**Plot:** Bella and Emmett were a couple, as happy as could be. Devastating news struck when Emmett had to leave Chicago to Forks with his parents. They gave eachother a night to remember, not knowing it would last a lifetime. As Emmett tries to make his way into Bella's life three years later, he notices two big changes which have him questioning their past.

**Swan Family**:

Jasper and Edward Swan (Twins) 20

Isabella Swan (17)

(Charlie and Renee Swan died previously 3 years previously.)

**Cullen Family:**

Emmett Cullen (19)

Mary Alice Cullen (17)

Dr. Esme Cullen (39)

Dr. Carlisle Cullen (42)

I couldn't comprehend those words. _I'm leaving tomorrow._

Alice had told me before, but I never thought she meant it. The fact that it was happening scared me. It scared me more than anything in the world.

"Bella?" He whispered as his strong arms gripped onto my upper arms and shook me slightly. I didn't realize I was crying until his thumb wiped a tear form my eyes. He pulled me to his strong chest. I sobbed as he calmed me down and began to softly caress my hair with soft angel kisses.

As my vision cleared I looked up to his face. My right hand cupping his cheek. He leaned into my touch and the feeling of his rugged five-o-clock shadow brought a soft smile to my face. A soft chuckle rolled through his chest at the sight of my smile. My converse clad toes held me as close to his face as my lips touched his.

Our kisses grew more passionate. My skinny jean clad legs wrapped around his torso and his hand on the small of my back carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down and whispered in my ear. "I love you Isabella Swan." A blush crawled upon my cheeks and I leaned to his hear. My warm cheek against his.

"I love you too Emmett Cullen."

He took my words as permission to move forward.

Sure, we've had sex a couple times before just like any other teen couple. But never had we made love. Tonight we did and it was the most emotional experience of my life.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. No words were said as he kissed my forehead and left a letter on my desk. Slowly, as tears poured down my face, I walked towards him and kissed his cheek.

"You will always be my girl Bella, and I will always love you."

"I'll always love you too..." I whispered.

I didn't see him after wards. He and his father left waiting for his sister and mom. The last time I saw Alice, his sister and my best friend, we cried like there was no tomorrow. For a little tiny girl her you would underestimate the strength she had. I gave her a letter I wrote back to Emmett, without reading his yet. Before they left, I gave Esme, my stand-in mother figure for the past five years a hug and she pushed my hair behind my ear like a mother would. Oh, how I would miss my fill in family.

Jasper, my older brother, kissed Alice goodbye and promised to call her everyday while I stood in my other brother Edward's arms crying...again.

For the rest of that Christmas break, I sat in my room crying. Of course, Edward and Jasper would make sure that I ate and finished my homeschooling, but it wasn't the same. For days, I cried. Both of my brothers were scared when sudden convulsions would take over my body from my sobs. In my sleep I screamed for him and my chest was ripped apart by the fact that he was forever missing.

My body felt so weird and awful. I guess from all my crying, sobbing, sleeping and lack of exercise my small body couldn't handle it. Though, all I could think about was attempting to mend my heart from all the pain and sudden loss of love.

Physically, my breasts hurt. I've always been in the middle like a normal teenager, until now. Was this an effect of feeling miserable for yourself and constantly holding your chest to keep your heart from ripping out? And my stomach seemed a little bloated from my small portioned meals I guess.

Most of the time, when I was home alone, I would hold his letter in my hand and contemplate on opening it. Sometimes I imagined what it could be.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm leaving because I need to be away from you and all your needieness. Never am I alone because you are always around. Sorry if this feels like I'm ripping your heart out._

_Bye,_

_Emmett_

Then again, why would he write that then make love to me and tell me he loves me?

_Dear Bella,_

_I love you, but it's complicated. Though we may be in love together, I think I may need to start looking around for someone my own age. I'll always love you like a little sister. Please forgive me if I lead you on the wrong way. Everything intimate was just weird, so lets leave it behind._

_Your Big Brother,_

_Emmett_

I shook my head at the thought. That wasn't like him at all.

Sometimes a goofy smile would cross my face too as I thought of how loved and happy he made me feel. Especially the day he asked me to be his girlfriend.

_It was the first week of spring, freshman year. Lately I had been pretty depressed over my parent's deaths in the past seven months. Of course, no more tears or sobbing, but I hadn't found anything to make me really smile, and I needed to smile or a good laugh._

_Alice Cullen, my pixie of a best friend, pulled me by the wrist to her brother Emmett's car. He was a pretty chill guy who I had a major crush on. Never did I tell Alice because if she found out, well he would find out and that would be really embarrassing._

_I started to sit in the back seat, when Alice ran to Emmett's window. _

_"Em, I just realized that I have to go to a student council meeting, can you drop Bella off at home please?" She looked at him with her wide eyes and pouted her perfectly painted lips. He just shook his head and ran his fingers through his gorgeous short hair._

_"Sure Ali, just call me when you get out if you need a ride."_

_"Thanks Em, I love ya'" Alice burst out as she kissed him on the cheek. When she ran off, Emmett looked at me in the backseat then tapped the front seat telling me to take front. _

_With me being Bella a giant blush crawled upon my face, especially when he reached his hand signaling for me to crawl through the small aisle. And again, with me being Bella, my total clumsiness took over and I slipped off the center section and landed head first into the passenger seat floor. _

_"Ow!" I exclaimed in an embarrassed tone. By surprise, I felt two large hands pull my small waist back and helped maneuver my head and body until I was sitting upright. I heard his wonderful chuckle as he asked me if I was alright. Slowly I nodded my head and put on my seatbelt while keeping my eyes focused out the passenger window. We weren't even two blocks away when I felt his hand take mine from my lap and held it with his near the gear shift. _

_At a red light he squeezed my hand gently and I looked at him._

_"That was a nasty spill Bella, but not as bad as the time you sprained your ankle in Alice's heels. Now that was hilarious!" He laughed. I just shook my head out of embarrassment, and suddenly my face became redder._

_Emmett's hand shook mine slightly, but I just looked away until we parked in front of mine, Jasper's and Edward's old firehouse home. _

_"Bella," He sounded sincere "Please look at me." and of course I did. "Just tell me where it hurts, point to it." _

_I pointed to the red spot on my forehead, right above my left eyebrow. As he lifted his other hand, I closed my eyes out of fear and embarrassment. Though, what I felt was not on my forehead, but on my lips and...I was moving along with it. Emmett was kissing me!_

_In a slow movement, I opened my eyes slightly and when I saw it really happening, my arms wound around his neck and I completely melted into the kiss. As time passed and the kisses went from all different levels of passion, I forgot what even happened to my forehead. He pulled back for a second._

_"How's your head?" He asked as his thumb lightly brushed against my forehead. I simply smiled and blushed._

_"It's better, you know me, clumsy Bella!" I giggled and he chuckled his extra ordinary laugh._

_"How about, you be my clumsy Bella?" My instinct took over, and all I did was kiss him immediately. Emmett pulled back for a second. "I take that as a very big yes." _

__As I snapped out of my day dream, a sudden urge to throw up took over and I made my way for the toilet. _This is definitely not good._


	2. Here We Go Again

Chapter 2

**Swan Family**:

_Jasper and Edward Swan (Twins) (23)_

_Isabella Swan (20)_

_(Charlie and Renee Swan died previously 6 years previously.)_

**Cullen Family:**

_Emmett Cullen (22)_

_Mary Alice Cullen (20)_

_Dr. Esme Cullen (42)_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen (45)_

**Notes: **_First of all, thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited and put my story on story alert. That means a lot to me. _

_Second: this is three years later now. Just so you know Emmett and Alice left Chicago with their parents Esme and Carlisle, who opened a new wing at a hospital in Forks, Washington. They lived there together. Esme and Carlisle have decided to move back to Chicago after three years bringing back their son and daughter. Bella still lives with Edward and Jasper. _

_The beginning of this chapter is Jasper throwing a surprise welcome back party for Alice. Drama ensues..._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or its characters!_

BPOV

Alice had been back for a week. It wasn't a surprise though, she had been visiting every so often these past three years. I'm thankful, because I needed her.

In the past three years, I graduated from high school, started college and had twins. Now, that is not something normal for every young teenager. Sure, teen pregnancies were every where, but with my brother's helping me, I was able to support my children and college career. Often times I was overworked, but with Edward and Jasper being totally in love with my children, and Alice being around it was wonderful.

Tonight Jasper was throwing an official welcome back party for Alice. Jasper always knew how to surprise Alice and keep things away from her as if on a sudden whim. He was going to propose tonight infront of all our family and friends while in costume and character. The party was on a boat leaving Navy Pier at six. Themed parties have always been Alice's thing, so he decided to go for a 1940's theme. All Alice knew was that we were going to a 40's party, on a boat and that I didn't have an outfit yet.

So here I was walking in downtown Chicago with Alice bouncing next to me while pushing the stroller of her favorite niece, Kristen Renee. Alice had said she always looked like me. I didn't see it though, she only inherited my eyes and clumsiness. Everything else, she inherited from her father, and I mean everything. Her personality was his, always active and always laughing but compassionate when the moment came. Kellan Charles on the other hand looked like me, but again he had his father in him, especially his love for competitive sports. Whenever Edward or Jasper would watch the Cubs, Bears, Blackhawks or Bulls play, Kellan would be there screaming at the TV and attempting to mimic their moves at the park.

My children were a constant reminder of what I didn't have anymore and what they would never have...Emmett. Almost every night, as I watched them sleep, I felt neglect run through me, as if it is my fault these children didn't have a father. It is though, kind of. When I found out I was pregnant with twins, Alice, Edward and Jasper promised not to tell Emmett. I didn't want him to know, especially when he was just starting college on a football scholarship. He couldn't throw away his life for this. I wouldn't allow it.

_It was the middle of August and I had been having contractions for over six hours. The second Alice heard I was starting to have them she boarded the first flight from Seattle to Chicago. Together, she had been coaching me. I hadn't stopped crying. Not only was the pain in my lower abdomen intense, but the wound in my chest seemed to be tearing along with it. _

_Why wasn't he here to help me? He should be holding my hand and kissing me telling me it will be okay, even though it won't. I can't do this without him. I can't welcome these two children into this world with out a father. Who will help them learn to ride their bikes or coach the soccer team? Who is going to give them candy and toys even after I say no?_

_I screamed as the pain ripped right through me. All I heard in the distance was a doctor telling me I had to go into an emergency c-section. Alice, in my corner view, put on her scrubs and walked next to me holding my hand._

_"I can't do it Alice, he's not here." I sobbed and she just calmed me down._

_"Bella you need to do it, for him and for you."_

_Numbness ran right through me. I was sweating profusely and feeling slightly woozy. Alice kept telling me it would be alright while I balled my eyes out. His name was like a mantra to me. That was the only thing that made sense in this moment. Emmett....Emmett...Emmett...._

_Suddenly a small cry filled the air. My son. I had a boy. A little boy that would be my little Emmett. Oh he would be so proud to know he had a son. I could only imagine the joy in his face which brought more tears to my eyes. So many emotions flooded me as I heard another cry. My little girl. Oh she would be his little princess which no one could touch. _

_Through all my sobbing I passed out from being emotionally and physically exhausted._

_As I woke up in the hospital room, I saw Alice passed out in a tired Jasper's arms. Edward sat next to me holding his little niece. I listened to what he was telling my daughter before making my presence known._

_"Little girl, you must know that your mother is the most amazing woman in the world. She is strong and beautiful. Bella would do anything in the world for you. She so smart you wouldn't believe her head could contain all that information. But you and your brother are what she needed. You guys are going to heal that big heart of hers. She's been sad for a long time until she found out she was having you guys. Be good to her, your all she has..."_

_I wanted to listen more but I sniffled and tears came to my eyes. Edward was the best when it came to the meaning of love to anyone._

_"Hey Bella, I was just talking to your sleeping daughter..."_

_"Kristen Renee" I whispered finishing his sentence. Her name was perfect. My mother's name was her middle name and Kristen, well that has always been my favorite name._

_"She's beautiful Bella."_

_"Thank you...but what about my handsome little boy?" I asked for my little boy, his name just came to me from Emmett's middle name and my father's first name. "Kellen Charles."_

_Edward handed me my daughter and son. In that moment while I held them, my life seemed so complete. _

"Bella?" Alice snapped her manicured fingers in my face. I looked around noticing her holding up these shiny gold shoes in my face. They were cute for a costume party, but outside of that I would look like a five dollar hooker. I just simply nodded.

"Come on Bella, we have to get back to the house and get ready! The boat leaves in two and a half hours and Jane just texted me, she will be at the house in an hour and a half!" Alice yelled in my ear as she paid for the shoes and pushed the cart past me.

As soon as we entered my place, Alice helped me bathe and dress the twins. As soon as they were settled and Jane arrived, we started to dress. Alice threw on some of her sexy lingerie and then slipped on her short red vintage dress. It hugged in all the right places. Her black Mary Jane heels held her up five inches and her long gloves elongated her figure. She looked marvelous. I opted for plain white undergarments. Alice helped me with my outfit. It was cute I should say. A short sleeved button down tan shirt tucked into a waist high brown pleated skirt and a belt complimented by those gold heels and an old army like hat pinned in my curled hair we looked perfect to go. Jasper wouldn't know what hit him.

The party was in full swing. I hadn't had this much fun in a while. When dinner came, Alice led me towards her table to sit with her. Before I sat down, I greeted Esme and Carlisle. I tripped once as I attempted to run towards them. It had been to long since I had last seen them. Esme hugged me and whispered the most surprising thing in my ear.

"We know Bella, and we love you!" I started to tear up. She knew she had grandchildren and was so happy and proud. Carlisle hugged me and thanked me for them. As I sat at their table next to Alice, I passed them a recent picture of them. Esme started to tear up too and held the picture to her heart.

I noticed an empty chair near Edward across from me. Right before dinner started, _he _walked in.

That moment made my heart skip a few beats. I grasped my heart with both my hands and my breathing became shallow. He wore sunglasses that seemed block his vision. As he took them off, Alice ran towards him and he welcomed her with open arms. she grasped his wrist, she pulled him towards the table and thats when I realized he was the one sitting at the chair next to Edward. I put my head down, not wanting him to see me. Emmett greeted everyone at the table until he reached me.

"Bella?" _Say my name again please I've been yearning for you to say it for years._

"Hello..." I whispered as I looked up at him beneath my eyelashes. His face seemed full of shock, awe and hurt.

Dinner went by in an awkward silence. Afterwards every one started to dance slowly. Edward grabbed me to dance and to talk. We swayed to the music and he talked to my ear.

"Bella you need to talk to him."

"You don't think I know that. What am I going to say? 'Oh hi Emmett, sorry I've been avoiding you for three years even though I'm so deeply madly in love with you, cry over you every night and by the way I gave birth to your children everyone but you know about.' That would not work out well Edward!!" I yelled at a whisper.

We were interrupted by Jasper's proposal to Alice at the center of the dance floor. She jumped in his arms and that was all I saw when I felt a strong hand grip my upper arm from behind and pull me back.

"Edward let me go!" I said.

"It's not Edward." That voice said and my heart melted. He dragged me to some open hallway near the opening to the front bow. He gently pushed me against a wall an before I could say anything, he kissed me with so much passion I thought I would die. Emmett kept his arms on either side of my head. I wanted to cry, but I had cried to much in the past to let them fall now.

"Emmett we need to talk-" I was interrupted by one of his kisses.

"Not now Bella, I've been far away from you for far to long. Just tell me the one thing I want to hear. Please?" He pleaded me. His voice sounded hurt and filled with love and so much passion. I couldn't refuse him.

"I love you so much Emmett Cullen." He kissed me and groaned into the kiss which I found so sexy. All of a sudden I felt moisture on my cheek. My hand touched my eyes, I wasn't the one crying, instead my fingers caressed his face and wiped his tears. I stopped him for a second. "Emmett listen to me. If I don't tell you this now it could ruin us forever." Oh great tears went down my face now.

I reached down to my clutch purse and pulled out a copy of the picture I gave him a picture of Kristen and Kellan. He looked at it with one hand while one hand was still on the other side of my face.

"Bella..." He sounded very confused. "What do Alice's godchildren have to do with this?"

My hand reached up and caressed his face.

"Emmett, those are your children...." His eyes looked into mine and hie confusion mixed with hurt. "Kristen Renee and Kellan Charles."

"Bella? Why? How?" His voice grew louder as he held the picture.

"You know how. The night before you left we made love and we made your children...our children." I cried against his chest. He gently pushed me against the wall and walked away.

"Bella, I have to go..." And he walked away leaving me with a kiss on my forehead and the words that always broke my heart when spoken by him._ I have to go_.

I felt like I was back to where I started three years ago crying my eyes out but this time it was by his personal rejection and not by a forced leaving.

_Reviews are welcomed_

_I'll try to post as often as I can_

_Thank You So much!_

_BETA STILL NEEDED (pm if you can!)_

_-AB_


	3. Living In The End

Chapter 3

_Same information same as last chapter!_

_I'm so thankful for all the support and reviews. A giant Emmett like smile crosses my face when I see those reviews and favorites and story alerts!!!! _

_Photos on profile!!_

_Here's a chapter in Emmett's POV. It starts from the moment he sees Bella at the party._

**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Twilight! I Do Own Characters Kristen Renee and Kellan Charles Swan_

I drove in my new car towards Navy Pier and spotted the ship decorated in lights with swing music surrounding the air. This was going to be a tough night, Bella the love of my life was going to be here and probably in the arms of another man. I had to do it though, she has to know about my past.

My feet brought me onto the boat, but I didn't go straight ahead to the party. Instead, I hid out in a small dark hallway. It had to be about twenty minutes until I heard the DJ calling everyone to sit down for dinner. I placed my dark sunglasses on and stuck my hands in my pockets._ Here goes nothing._ As soon as I entered the room the all too familiar squeal of my little sister filled the room. Alice jumped up and hugged me as I gave her a kiss on the cheek she whispered in my ear.

"Don't ruin it with Bella!" _I can't ruin anything with the love of my life._

She grasped my wrist and dragged me towards her table. People were giving me weird looks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw _her_. She looked magnificent, and she was here with out anyone. I greeted Edward who mostly stared me down. Jasper did the same but then a smile warmed his face. My father gave me a simple nod of his head and my mother blew me a kiss. As I saw her, my heart stopped. She looked up at me through her long beautiful eyelashes as if she were embarrassed to speak to me.

"Bella?"_ Oh how I have longed to say her name like that and how I wish I could say it over and over until there was only her and I. _Then I saw it, that all too familiar pink blush crawl upon her cheeks as she looked me in the eyes slightly.

"Hello..." The hesitation in her voice scared me. Bella, my love, didn't remember _me_ Emmett Cullen! This was going to be a long night. She has to remember me somehow.

During dinner, she did not speak a word nor did anyone else about her. It was almost as if she were ghost. I talked about my college career and how I had been majoring in business. Jasper even joked about receiving season tickets. I laughed it off with everyone, but this deep yearning in my heart kept calling for Bella who wouldn't even look at me.

Dinner came to an end. Jasper and Alice first took the floor, followed by my parents and then other couples. As I thought about taking Bella up, I looked towards her seat and she was gone, already dancing with her brother Edward. I sighed and thought how this was going to work. We still had five more hours on the boat. The dancing came to a halt when Jasper proposed to my sister in the middle of the dance floor. I took that opportunity to steal Bella away while she stood on the side.

"Edward let me go!" She fought against me.

"It's not Edward." I said in a tone sounding a little to harsh, but she seemed to follow.

I took her to the hallway where I was previously wallowing in my confusion and pain. My body pinned hers to the wall with my hands on either side of her face. Bella's beautiful lips came apart as if she wanted to say something. I wouldn't let her, instead I kissed her with my three years of repressed passion for her. I was so surprised when she gave into the kiss. _She remembers me!_ This was my Bella, nothing changed except that I was back now. But does she love me? Does Bella still love me? I think she does. All of a sudden, she pulled back. I looked at her while her eyes were still closed. She did that sexy movement of looking from under her eye lashes and biting her lip.

"Emmett we need to talk-" I didn't want to talk. I wanted to kiss her as if tomorrow the world was going to end, because in this moment it was only us. I pecked her lips slowly.

"Not now Bella, I've been far away from you for far to long. Just tell me the one thing I want to hear. Please?" I asked knowing that Bella would give into me.

"I love you so much Emmett Cullen!" _She said it! She meant it! Isabella Still Loves Me!!!_ How my heart leapt and how my passion deepened. Bella loves me and yet, I am trying to procrastinate on telling her the most important thing I came to tell her. _How could I tell her that I'm possibly dying?_ My feelings overwhelmed me and two tears fell from my eyes and onto her cheek. Bella's soft hand seemed to caress both our faces and then wiped my tears away. Her slim finger came between our lips to stop us from kissing.

"Emmett listen to me. If I don't tell you this now it could ruin us forever." She spoke in a shaky voice as small tears formed and spilled at the corner of her eyes. Bella seemed so confused and flustered to speak that she chose her ultimatum and reached in her small clutch for something. A photo was given to me of Alice's godchildren. I remember when I found this photo in Alice's room.

_"Em, can you get my homework, its on my desk near my computer. I need it really bad!" Alice asked. She had been tired after coming back from her three month trip to Chicago. I entered her room and found her desk. A photo stack caught me off guard. There was a recent picture of Bella. She seemed curvy. I slid that in my jean pocket. Though the picture announcement under caught me off guard. It read:_

_Welcome to this earth Kristen Renee and Kellen Charles. Born August 20, 2007. _

_That was while Alice was out there. The babies were cute...I guess. Kellen had an awesome first name...only because that's my middle name. Out of curiosity I picked up the photo, I felt so attached to it for some reason_

_"EMMETT!!" Alice called from the kitchen. In a rush I grabbed the first stack of papers on her desk and ran with the picture in hand._

_As I entered the kitchen Alice grabbed the papers from my hand. She started to chat away about some teacher at her school. I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was so intrigued with the picture of these babies. To me, all new babies looked the same. But these babies, their noses looked like small buttons and Kellan's eyes seemed big. His lips seemed all to familiar to me. I chuckled slightly at the sight of his hand, maybe he moved a lot. For some reason I had this weird inner hope for him to play sports. Kristen on the other hand seemed like a shy little one. But her shyness gave her an adorable smile._

_"Em! What are you doing with this picture?" Alice said as she took the baby announcement from my hand. I just shrugged._

_"How do you know these kids?" I asked nonchalantly. A sudden flash of fear washed over Ali's face. For the first time in my life I heard her stutter._

_"Th-th-they're my godchildren. A good friend of mine had twins. Do you have a problem with that?" Boy, Ali had been acting weird. I just shook my head and mumbled nonsenses under my breath while walking away._

_**  
**_"Bella...." I asked after sudden confusion came over me. " What do Alice's godchildren have to do with this?" She looked me in my eyes as if she were searching for something. Her hand softly caressed my face.

"Emmett, those are your children..." She spoke. I couldn't comprehend what she said. How could she lie to me like this. We never did...wait...oh no.

"Bella? Why? How?" My voice grew louder as I shook the picture.

"You know how. The night before you left we made love and we made your children...our children." She cried against his chest. I gently pushed her against the wall and walked away.

"Bella, I have to go..."

How could she tell me this? It couldn't be now. I can't have this happening to me. Why didn't I just tell her.

_I walked into my father's office today. It was another gloomy day in Forks. Though, this day could get worse depending on the news my father gave me today. I had been feeling pain for the __longest time in my side. _

_At first I thought it was just ulcer pains, but now I guess it developed into something worse. _

_My mom sat next to me and held my hand. She had a few tears running down her face. Moments later, my father walked into the room._

_"Emmett, just so you know I haven't looked at the results yet. But, they are sketchy. Nothing is for sure."_

_He opened the folder and I saw scans of my inner abdomen. He circled some objects that seemed unsure. Then he turned to the next page. It was my blood work. My father looked over a few things then wrote down some notes. Then, my dad gave my mother a look and came over. He took my hand and said those words that brought me down._

_"Emmett," then my father looked me in the eyes. "You have developed stage two pancreatic cancer."_

_So now they both have life choices._

_Remember this is fiction so obviously not a lot of people (from my knowledge) get pancreatic cancer at a young age._

_Anyway Review Please, I love them!! _

_-AB_


	4. Leave it On the Dance Deck

_I'm so grateful for all the favoriting and hits on my story in just three days!! I'm really amazed and thankful. _

**Note:**_ I''m going to be really busy with cheer camp and spending time with my bf the rest of this week. I'll try to post by this weekend or maybe in between if I'm lucky to find time._

_Anyway...._

_Here we join Bella moments afterwards..._

_(Some Pics are On My Profile)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Twilight! I Do Own KC and KR!_

I don't really know what happened. The last thing I remember was _I have to go._

_I have to go. I have to go. I have to go. I have to go. I have to go. I have to go. I have to go. I have to go._

Those words echoed around me. I couldn't make them go away. It was almost like I was having a really bad deja vu from three years ago. My body shook as I cried in a fetal position on the floor. With those words came the feeling of loneliness and rejection.

Rejection. To say that I hate that feeling would be the understatement of the century. People say that it gets easier every time. Well the truth is, it never does, it only gets worse. You may sometimes believe that it gets easier but thats only the false hope building within you, then the big ball of reality and rejection comes to knock it down, no matter how strong you may thing your hope wall may be. You just end up standing in the debris of aftermath with that ball hanging over your head.

My arms were holding my sides keeping my chest from ripping apart. It might as well though. Sobs were wrecking from my body. I didn't know what they were at first. All I heard was the music coming from inside the party and the water rushing around the boat. Then this loud screaming noise frightened me that I shook some more. As I curled up more into a pathetic ball, I felt two strong hands pick me up and cradle me to their chest. Even though I was shaking and frightened this person's scent was amazing and warm. It reminded me of a warm bonfire at the beach or a hug in the warm summer rain. Their breathing seemed strained and ragged as if they were angry or upset. At this point I didn't care who was holding me because the seemed to care enough.

Whom ever was holding me sat down and kept me cradled in their arms. I sat on their lap with my head on their shoulder. A few soft sobs left my body while their thumb wiped some stray tears down my face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Emmett's voice spoke. For some reason I didn't move, no longer anger rolled through my veins, all the rejection seemed to disappear and the wound in my heart just seemed sore. "I've always asked Alice about them. Why didn't you tell me though?"

"You had a college football career and I didn't want you to give that up for them." My voice sounded horrid and small as if I hadn't talked in years.

"Bella, I love you and them. I just...How do I tell you this?" He seemed at a crossroads and strained. _Oh no, he's engaged!_ " I want to be apart of their lives and I want to be a part of your life now that I'm back. We can be a family and stand by them but..."

My body and heart instantly warmed at this thought. I wanted to kiss him and my children and just leave now to be with the three of them forever. He said he loves me and wants to be apart of their lives. Am I dreaming? _I must be because there was a 'but' at the end._

"But what?" I asked before I gave him a kiss on his neck. His hands moved to my waist and pulled me up to look in his eyes. His palm cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch. I could stay like this forever and never be tired. My hand cupped his cheek which had some stubble on it. Emmett leaned into my small hand and turned his head to kiss my palm. A small blush returned to my cheek.

He stuttered a little bit before kissing me. My other hand found his cheek and rubbed the two tears that fell. Emmett broke the kiss and placed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes savoring his scent.

"Isabella, I'm dying." I couldn't comprehend those words either. _Why does he insist on confusing me and breaking my heart at the same time? _Now this dream just turned into a nightmare. My arms wound around his neck and he buried his face into the crook of mine. Delicatly my fingers wound through his dirty blond tresses. His arms wound around my small waist and held me tightly. I could feel him crying into me and kissing my neck at the same time.

We must have spent at least twenty minutes like that until he looked up at me and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Bella, tell me about _them_ please." He whispered. A smile crawled upon my face and I pulled out a recent picture of them. I held it up for him to see.

"Well Kellan, he is definitely your son. Everything about him reminds me of you. He has your personality, quirks and smile. We call him KC sometimes. He loves sports so much. Sometimes when Kellan is watching television with Edward and Jasper he will yell at the television when any team that isn't the Cubs, Bears, Blackhawks or Bulls scores-"

"Thats my boy!" Emmett whispered and I smiled _Yup that's his boy._

"Though when he notices I'm having a rough time, he comforts me. Usually he'll sit on my lap or next to me and just be quiet. Now that I know he got from me. But he looks like you too. KC even has your dimples. He always plays pranks on Edward, Jasper and Alice with his partner in crime Kristen.

"Kristen on the other hand has my personality, but she loves shopping like Alice. That must have passed from your side because we all know it isn't me." We both chuckled in that instance knowing the truth. "She is so adorable and hilarious. All her jokes and wit are your personality. She has the funniest reactions and is very loud. I call her Kris, but Alice doesn't like that. It's okay she's our daughter." I felt him smile as I was caressing his face at the mention of _our_. "Though she is going to be extremely intelligent in school. She already tries to read and knows her alphabet and numbers up to thirty."

"Thats the age I will allow her to start dating!" He said and I laughed while playfully smacking his chest. As our laughs died down he kissed my forehead a few times. "They do look like you, especially KC. He definitely has your dark hair and pale skin. And Kristen has your lips like KC.

" And though I haven't met them, I know I love them." It was quiet after he said that. I listened to his breathing and the ocean. You could softly hear the slow music from inside. Emmett stood up and pulled me up to my feet and towards the center of deck. With his hand he took mine and his other around my waist. In a total Emmett move he dipped me. I screeched out of joy before he pulled me back up to his chest.

We danced slowly, even when the tempo of the music seemed to speed up. Every once in a while, he would whisper into my ear and I into his chest. Kisses were exchanged and twirls sent me around the deck. That was probably the most romantic night I have had in a while. We forgot about everything.

"Bella, are you cold?" He asked me. "We've been out here since eight 'o clock. It's now eleven thirty. We should go in before people think we went over." He chuckled.

"As long as you don't leave me alone, I'm fine wherever we go." I hummed into his chest.

When we walked into the room, Alice ran towards and nearly knocked me over. Jasper followed behind shaking his head slightly. And so the interrogation started....

_Okay so this was a pretty difficult chapter for me to write_

_it was supposed end one way and ended up taking a totally different turn._

_I'm pretty happy with it though_

_Reviews are very much welcomed!!_

_-AB_


	5. Fow Now At Last

_Sorry that it's taken a few days. I've just been busy on dates and cheer. Here though is my favorite chapter by far. I'm not sure why but it just stands out to me._

**Notes**: _Just so you know, Emmett eventually told Bella between the boat scene and this scene that it was pancreatic cancer. This is the middle of their conversation with Alice and Jasper._

_Also..._

_I still need a Beta!! Please pm me if you are interested...please!_

_Also I will make a shout out to every 15__th__ reviewer. If you have a story you would like to name just leave it in the review. _

_And, I will be adding more pictures soon, I just have a really packed week coming up so forgive me please if everything isn't exactly up to date._

_Let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilght or the characters in relation to! I do own KC and KR!_

"Bella, did he make you cry?" Alice asked in a false reprimanding tone. I simply shook my head, not giving a real answer. Emmett, who sat with his arm around my shoulders, giggled and looked at me.

"Only a little bit." Alice, Jasper and I laughed along with him. I just nuzzled my head into his shoulder and smiled at his scent.

Alice's face seemed to soften up and then she took Jasper's hand.

"So, I'm guessing you guys both exchanged your big news?" Jasper seemed to study our faces and reactions, he was studying to become a psychiatrist.

Emmett grabbed for my hand and I stopped the tears and sad emotions building within me. He shook our hands as if to let me know that its okay for now. But like I said, for now. Then, he looked up and spoke.

"I'm so happy to be a father, it makes me feel as though now I have a real purpose to live, and another family to go in order to get away from this little pixie!" We laughed but something didn't feel right to me.

I felt as if this was almost like a tease. He's dying, of pancreatic cancer, so I'll only be able to have him for so long. My children, whom have never had a father, will finally have one and then he will disappear. This wouldn't work. Emmett just weaves through my life. He shows up, he leaves, he shows up, he leaves. What am I going to do when there is no way for him to come back? _But..._

That voice inside my head was telling me, its okay to let him in. _He needs you and your children now more than ever. It would be better to have him in your life for however long now then to never have him again, and we all know how much that nearly killed me. Also, kicking him out of your life would be very selfish towards your self and not thinking about KC and Kris. Even if it hurts you so see him go through so much pain and suffering, it'll be worth it, because you were there right by him as the mother to his children and the love of his life._

Subconsciously I squeezed his hand and out of habit bit my lip at the mention of his _big news._ I couldn't take it. That news hurt me as if I were always hearing it for the first time. I snapped out of my daze and put small smile on my face. Jasper stood up with Alice, Emmett and I followed.

"May I dance with my lovely sister?" Jasper asked as he extended his right hand to me and slightly bowing his head.

"Only if I may dance with mine." Emmett stated. More small giggles were exchanged as we each partnered with our siblings. I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder and just sighed. Tonight had become very exhausting very fast. Jasper swayed slowly and kissed my hair, I had left my hat at the table, and his soft humming to the music calmed me down. He always had this effect.

"I'm so happy for you Jasper. Alice is the sweetest and greatest girl I've ever met. Oh, and thank you for making her part of my family." I smiled as I whispered to him.

"And I am also happy for you Bella, you not only managed to raise two children in secret and reveal them to their father but you also managed to admit your love for him! Wow baby sister, your strong at heart." Jasper said. Though it sounded weird and outrageous, it was all true.

"I couldn't have done it with out you, Alice or Edward."

"Speaking of Edward..." Jasper said and slowly turned us in the direction to see Edward dancing with a beautiful blonde looking extremely happy. I whistled in his direction and then Jasper turned us swiftly out of Edward's view. We both laughed and smiled. As the song changed Emmett came over and switched partners with Jasper.

Emmett's hand went to the small of my back in order to support me towards his height. I reached my hand over his shoulder while my other was in his strong grasp.

_At Last,_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song..._

Etta filled the room with her beautiful voice. This song meant so much more now that Emmett was here, in my arms right now. I'm pretty sure it meant the same to him, or along the same lines.

"Bella," he spoke as if he was saddened suddenly. "We've been attempting to avoid this the whole night, but the reason we came back to Chicago was for cancer treatments." I buried my face in his suit and shut my eyes tightly as if it were just a bad dream. _He's not dying, he's not dying!_ I subconsciously yelled at my self only living in regret. His hand lifted my chin to look at him slightly.

"But really Bella, I wanted to see you. Even if I do die soon, I would die happy knowing that you are alive and happy. So, I hope you are by my side through every treatment, surgery, hospital visit, round of chemo and the inevitable end. Not only do I want you by my side, I want you there as my love and as the mother of my children."

I nodded slightly at him with watery eyes. He smirked as he let my chin fall to his chin. I still looked at him though.

"Speaking of them, the second we get off this boat, we are going to go to your place and I'm going to see my son and daughter."

_I found a dream_

_That I could Speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own._

I think we danced for the rest of the night and didn't really speak anymore of the troubles ahead. At the end of the night, Jasper informed me he and Alice would spend the night at a hotel to "celebrate" their engagement. Edward was leaving to the airport for a business trip immediately to fly red eye to New York, but not before introducing us to Rosalie Hale. This meant that Emmett and I had the place to ourselves...and our twins.

I took off my heels, which were murdering my feet, and unlocked the front door to our old three story firehouse. As I opened the door to step in, Emmett whisked me off my feet and carried me to the living room. We found Jane fast asleep under a blanket in the living room.

Jane lived next door, where Emmett, Alice and their parents used to live ,so I would walk her over as we had usually done before.

When she was safe inside her home I entered my house again. I couldn't find Emmett though. AS I searched the place I couldn't find him in the living room, kitchen or bathrooms. I even checked Jasper's, Edward's, Mine and the guest bedrooms. It wasn't until I saw the soft crack of light from the twins room that I contently sighed and a goofy smile crossed my face. My body leaned against the door frame as I saw Emmett holding the two of them in the rocking chair. A soft chuckle escaped my lips. I was extremely happy and overwhelmed with the sight in front of me. This was almost like a dream.

Here was Emmett, in the twin's room and softly cradling them. When I thought I couldn't cry any more, a tear and sniffle left my eyes. He looked up towards me and I walked over. There went that giggle again. These children weren't babies any more, they were actually about to turn two in about two months.

"I couldn't help it, they are my children and even if I wake them up, it'll be the first time I hear a peep out of them!" He whispered. I smiled and held up my finger signaling him not to move, like he would anyway, because I had a great idea.

Why can't I find my damn camera!? I searched everywhere in my room and the kitchen. After about ten minutes of searching I found it in my clutch. _Oh Bella, why don't you ever check the obvious?_ I sneaked to my room quickly and put on a large tee shirt and my boy shorts. I went into Edward's room and grabbed a pair of sweats for Emmett. With the sweats and my camera in hand, I quietly and quickly made it to the twin's room. Surprisingly, I didn't trip.

As I peeked into the room with my head, in the corner, Emmett was softly dozing with the twins in either arm. I laid the sweats over the railing of one of the bed rails and focused my camera. The ceiling lights did he though.

When I was pregnant, Edward and Jasper had light technicians come in and install little lights to flicker like stars and painted around it like the night sky. Also, all the mounted night lights on the wall and in the outlets created the perfect glow for the picture. I snapped the picture and admired it for a second until I heard Kris slightly wake up. In a swift movement, I picked her up and Emmett woke up. As I pulled her out of his grasp softly Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. His lips pressed to mine. I pecked him back and then picked up Kris again as she started to fidget. When she wakes up, KC wakes up and it is impossible to put them back to sleep.

I laid her in her bed with safety rails and kissed her forehead while softly brushing her hair with my fingers. Emmett's presence was felt behind me and I stood up. He laid Kellan into his railed bed and kissed his forehead good night. As I kissed Kellan good night, Emmet quickly changed behind me into Edward's sweats and his white under tank top. I took off my shirt to reveal my white spaghetti strapped tank. My soft smile returned to my face as Emmett kissed Kristen's head good night. I closed my eyes for a second praying this dream could never end. My hopes were interrupted by Emmett grabbing my waist and pulling me down to relax in the rocking chair with him as we listened to or children sleep and breath. My ear pressed against his chest and I could hear his heart beat.

Softly, I placed my palm there to feel it. He placed his hand over my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. Within moments I fell asleep and was followed by Emmett.

_For you are mine_

_At Last..._

_This is not the end, though it is the end of that really long night! So relax! _

_There is definitely a lot more to come._

_Anyway..._

_Constructive Criticism Please!_

_This is my first story so I'm always looking for ways to improve._

_Reviews are very Welcomed!_

_-AB_


	6. My Kitchen

**Hello!!**

**Notes:**_ Beta is still needed and I am still up for the every 15__th__ review deal. Please let me know what you think, also pictures will be updated in the next few days._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or characters relating to. I do own KC and KR._

I woke up due to an uncomfortable pain in my neck, probably from falling asleep in this rocking chair. Also, the soft light of the sun shone in my eyes threw the crack of the shades. As I was about to move, I realized that Bella was asleep on top of me. My arms wound around her back and legs as I stood up to carry her to her room. I'm shocked that I still remembered where her room was. Quietly I made my way back to the twin's room. To my surprise Kellan had woken up and was sitting upright in his bed. He looked at me and smiled his toothy smile. I picked him up and then _it_ hit me. That smell was disgusting. I looked around the room and found the changing table and placed Kellan on there. Hopefully I figure out how to do this.

After ten minutes of awful attempts, Kellan pointed to his box of pull ups. I made sure he was clean and threw the awful smelling one away. He put both his legs through and lifted it to his belly button. A sigh left my body as if this were real work. I looked at him and held my arms out inviting him in. Kellan ran to my arms and I lifted him easily. We went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the "L" shaped couch. He sat under my arm and leaned upon me. After I turned on the television I asked him what he wanted to watch.

"Do you like Spongebob or cartoons?" I didn't know what little kids watched on television. Kids were a little bit of a hassle for me. Kellan mumbled something incoherent at first. I had him repeat it a few times as he looked up at me confused as to why I couldn't understand him. Then I remembered what Bella said last night. _He loves sports so much. Sometimes when Kellan is watching television with Edward and Jasper he will yell at the television when any team that isn't the Cubs, Bears..._

"Sports Center?" I asked confused yet sure that I was right. He nodded to me and I found ESPN shortly. _This really is my boy._ The scores and highlights of the Cubs game came on and Kellan stood up on the couch as if it were the actual game. Of course they were losing. It was adorable what he was doing, Kellan had his two small hands on his head in a frustrated manner while watching the other team score against Chicago. I chuckled lightly when he sat down.

"Oh man!" he moaned after the highlights for last night's game were over. He looked up at me and I looked back at him. For some reason he smiled and giggled then closed his eyes. Once again KC opened them again and I still stared back at him this time he buckled over my legs in laughter. Realizing he was playing, I tickled him. He started to laugh and scream at the same time. Even I caught my self laughing controllably, especially when Bella came stumbling out of her room and slipped on the wood floors but eventually got up with my help. She sat on the couch next to us and rubbed her knee. As the laughing died down Kellan crawled in between Bella and I.

"Mommy he's funny!" Kellan said. I looked at Bella as she rubbed her slightly swollen knee. My hand wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her towards me, squishing KC in the process. He giggled as I chuckled and Bella screeched. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I felt someone small crawling onto my lap. I looked down to see Kristen holding her brother down and pulling me in. We probably looked like one giant mess of a group hug, but that's what it was a Swan-Cullen family hug.

When Bella's head was close enough to mine, I kissed her cheek. We were interrupted though by two sounds of disgust from Kellan and Kristen. I laughed as Bella's cheeks flushed with red and pink. The twins looked at me with curiosity. I slapped my knees and looked them in the eyes.

"Who wants breakfast?" I asked them eagerly.

"Me!" They both screamed excitedly and repeatedly.

Bella followed me to the kitchen with Kellan in her arms. We placed them at the stools to the island and I started to wash my hands. As I was prepping the eggs in a bowl for scrambled eggs, Bella pushed me with her hip and playfully smiled at me.

"My kitchen, I cook! Besides, Emmett cooking is a bad idea." I pretended to be offended by placing my hands over my chest as if in pain. The children laughed at their mother and at my lack of cooking skills.

I seemed to amuse them. Though I was a full grown man with the body of a linebacker, I was a little kid at heart and that's what shocked them. My eyes were caught off guard though. The way Bella moved around the kitchen cooking, stirring, mixing and cleaning along the way amazed me. It didn't help my manly urges though to see her in that tight little tank top and short black spankies. I hated the feeling I had when her hips swayed and body curved. That drove me crazy to the point where I would take her right not if our children weren't sitting at the counter right now watching every move I make.

We sat down on the couch and ate breakfast while watching cartoons. I felt a small tap on my side and looked over to see Kellan looking up at me.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Emmett Kellan Cullen the Great!" I laughed as I joked around with him. The reaction on his face was not the one I was looking for though.

"Your the man mommy cries about when she sleeps...I think." Kristen said. I looked over at Bella who was biting her lip and looking down as if she was embarrassed by the fact that she still calls for me in her sleep, its not like I don't. I lifted her head with my index and middle fingers. She looked up at me and I mouthed '_its okay.' _ to her know.

"Well whats your name?" I asked to both of them.

"My name's Kellan Charles Swan, but they call me KC." Kellan said. He was very mature for his age. KC started to crack up.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your name is my name too in the middle." He giggled. At least he didn't question why we have the same names...yet.

"And what is your name darling?" I asked directing the question towards Kristen. She seemed shy and looked at Bella as if she were afraid. Bella smiled warmly and leaned into me signaling to Kris that it was okay to really talk to me.

"My name is Kristen Renee, mommy calls me Kris!" She said smiling. Bella giggled and I pushed back some of her hair.

When Bella reached to touch my hair, a small gasp eluded from her mouth. She rubbed to fuzz of my scalp as realization and caring crawled into her features. I had to shave my head closely for the radiation treatments. From now on I would have to start wearing beanies and baseball caps to keep my balding head from the sun. She took my face into her hands and lowered my head to kiss my forehead and massage my scalp. I leaned into her touch and hummed in pleasure at the sensations she was giving me.

The morning came to a halt though when a feeling like a sword was stabbing at the side of my rib cage. I fell over in pain. My head now lay on Bella's lap. All I heard was my name being called from a distance in Bella's voice as I succumbed to darkness.

_Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed._

_Please forgive any confusions, just pm me or let me know what you think._

_Always and Forever,_

_AB_


	7. Of Mothers and Football

_Hello, I'm back. So this one I wrote in my notebook and transferred onto the computer. _

_My profile will be updated to morrow afternoon. And there is a poll on there that controls the fate of Emmett._

_Beta is still needed!!!_

_Review Shoutout: __tWiLiGhTeR94__, you rock! And also to __CT Twilight Fan__, thank you for your reviews and the heads up they give me, check out her story The Night Fate Intervened! I love it personally. Also to __therealdork__, awesome screen name and thank you for the consistent reviews._

_Keep reviewing!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or characters: I do own Kristen Renee and Kellan Charles_

I didn't know what to do in that moment. One minute I was massaging Emmett's scalp and kissing him softly, the next moment he was laying over my lap in pain screaming. All I did was scream his name, I called the emergency line to let them know what was going on. I then called Alice and she called Esme as I held Emmett's head and worried. Tears streamed down my cheeks and the twins ran to their room after I gave them a look. KC was crying out of fear for Emmett. Kris had a look of shock on her face and she was about to cry too. She grabbed KC's hand and led him out of the room fast.

Alice and Jasper burst into the apartment as Emmett lay lifeless in my arms. He was still breathing though, but very shallow like. Jasper rushed over and told me to move away from Emmett's body. I scooted my self away but still leaving my hand on his head. Jasper ripped Emmett's shirt open and began to check for signs of life. He checked his closed eyes and pulse points.

"Bella tell me exactly what happened." Jasper scorned me. Alice took my hand.

"Jazz, we were just sitting here with the twins," Alice realized they were here and rushed to their room. " Then all of a sudden his eyes grew very wide and he grabbed his right side. He screamed out in pain and then blacked out. Jasper its all so scary." I cried into Emmett's palm.

"Well Bella, he's still alive. At least you called the paramedics. He is out though. Let's just keep an eye on him until-" The buzzer interrupted signaling the paramedics arrival. Jasper let them in and told them which level the living room was on.

I leaned my head onto Emmett's and whispered.

"It'll be okay, I know Emmett because I love you."

The hospital waiting room was horrible. To not know if he was alive or dead was almost killing me. I had KC in my arms, he sniffled and cried but petted my hair. Kris sat with Alice and Esme. Carlisle, who now works at the hospital, was back working with Emmett. Esme held my hand in a soothing manner, but you could see the fear evident in her face. Obviously she had known about the cancer for a while and these general pain blackouts seemed to have happened at least one. Though, as a mother she was still scared. This moment reminded me of the time when Emmett first broke his arm and Esme was hysterical.

_Emmett and I were playing in the park with Jasper and Edward. Alice was on the side painting her nails. I couldn't throw a football for my life. Edward and Jasper had attempted to teach me many times previously. Over time I grew frustrated at my self. Fed up, I threw the football on the ground and went to go sit by Alice._

_"Whats up Bella?" Alice asked all bubbly._

_"Nothing, I just can't throw the stupid football." I was stubborn and known for it. My stubbornness grew as I saw Emmett, Edward, Jasper and a few other boys tossing the ball around effortlessly._

_"Hey Bella, can I tell you a secret?" Alice seemed very giddy._

_"I have a crush on Jasper!" She squealed. I covered my ear sand smiled at her. It was obvious in the way she gazed at him._

_"Hey Alice, can I tell you a secret?"_

_"I have a crush on....someone!" She hit me on the arm and we laughed. Of course nobody knew but I did have a crush on Emmett. Then again, I was a hormonal twelve year old girl and had grown up around him. Maybe Alice felt the same way. As I dazed off into the clouds under the tree, Alice painted her nails. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the sun hitting my legs and arms in my shorts and tee shirt. All of a sudden my warmth was cut off by the presence of a tall object. I looked up and saw Emmett. My breath hitched as he looked down at me with a football in his hands._

_"Bella, do you...uh..." he placed his free hand on the back of his neck and I blushed. "Can I show you how to throw a football, I know you were trying earlier, not that I was watching you I was just-" He stammered on._

_"Sure!" I interrupted him. He gave his hand out to me and I took his hand squinting my eyes to the sun. We ran out towards the field. My face was warm and red from the fact that he asked me to play and he held my hand, but if anyone asked, I would blame it on the sun._

_"Okay Bella, here just first you have to place your fingers in these spots." He placed my fingers under his and I bit my lip nervously afraid that I would say or do something stupid. I nodded my head okay. "Now the throw is easy! Here let me show you....Hey Seth" He called to one of the boys down the field. "Go Long!" In a very graceful and athletic manner Emmett threw the ball towards Seth._

_Emmett ran as Seth threw the football back. He eventually caught the ball but fell in an uncomfortable looking roll. "Oh God It Hurts!!" He cried out to the sky. We all ran over towards him._

_"Emmett what hurts?" I asked frantically while Jasper called the paramedics and Edward called Dr. Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's parents._

_When Emmett walked out of the doctor's office into the hallway where we waited I spotted an orange cast on his arm. Before he could say anything, Esme wrapped him up in her arms tightly._

_"Oh Emmett, don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death. Just know that you are so luck that it's only your arm. Oh honey please don't ever hurt yourself again." She embraced her son with love and passion. Emmett looked over his shoulder to see Jasper, Edward, Alice, Seth and I looking at him. Edward, Jasper and Seth had their heads hanging in shame of what they did to their friend. Alice seemed to be studying his cast and wondering how to coax Emmett into fashions to go with his cast. I softly giggled as he groaned at his mother and her over reaction of the situation._

_"Mom, I'm fine I'll be okay." _

I squeezed Esme's hand and she looked at me.

"Esme, he's fine, he'll be okay." I told her recalling Emmett's words. She just sighed and squeezed my hand back before going back to cradling Kris.

Carlisle came out and signaled for Esme to come in the room. I stood up too and the nurse accompanying Carlisle looked at me strangely.

"Only family member's miss." She spoke. Carlisle, Esme and I looked at her.

"I'm his fiancée." I lied, but Carlisle nodded along with Esme as if to acknowledge the fact. She seemed to be disappointed at my words. Probably hoping she could get her hands on my Emmett. Though, she would have to be pretty messed up to think about a cancer patient that way.

Alice and Jasper took the twins out to Carlisle and Esme's place. Esme and I followed Carlisle in. He had her white coat and she pulled her hospital identification card out of her purse and dismissed nurse flirty. She went to go check in and Carlisle led me to the room where Emmett was. He left me at Emmett's door alone telling me he and Esme should be back in a few minutes after they have discussed some results.

My hand turned the knob nervously. I peeked in to see Emmett staring out at the window into the dark Chicago sky.

"Hey Em." I said cautiously. My feet slowly shuffled towards the bed. He turned his head and his eyes seemed as if they were turning yellow with hints of red around the whites of his eyes. His skin was a sickly yellow white he looked horrible, but I didn't care because he was my Emmett.

"Hey Bella..." His voice sounded broken and tired. "Lie down next to me." Emmett said this and scooted over in his hospital bed while patting the spot with his hand. I came to the edge of the bed and slipped my shoes off and laid my jacket on the chair in the corner. Since I left in the ambulance with him, I hadn't changed from what I wore last night. Slowly I crawled up on the bed and laid down next to him. Emmett turned towards me and slipped one arm under my head while one wrapped around my waist. His thumb brushed my cheek and I leaned into his touch while I closed my eyes. No tears spilled, though they did spill out at the thought that he could really be gone at any minute.

"Emmett, know that I've always loved you and I will always."

"Bella, you know how I feel, I will never love another woman more than I love you." He kissed my forehead and my body melted into his body. I felt his tears hit my head.

"Its okay, your fine and you'll be okay."

"Bella," I looked up at him and saw a small grin on his face. "If I die will you name one of the kids after me..." I laughed and he did too. Emmett always brightened up a situation, even the really really bad ones. I kissed his lips once until we heard the door open and Carlisle walked in with Esme. They both sat down at the open chairs. Esme smiled at me and took Emmett's hand.

"Well son," Carlisle started. "This pain outburst gave us a chance to do some research. And there is some good news and okay news. No bad news though." _I really couldn't see how it could get worse from here._

"Emmett, the okay news is that your cancer hasn't progressed into something greater or moved to other organs that we can see." Esme said.

"The good news now," Carlisle took over. "There is a procedure that can remove the cancer from your pancreas. The procedure is common and very successful when done right. Though, the preparation for the procedure is extensive it will work. The procedure is what we call a 'Whipple' procedure. Meaning we would have to remove the head of the pancreas, parts of the stomach and small intestine, some lymph nodes and the gallbladder. Previous to the procedure you would have to undergo chemotherapy to shrink the cancer and reduce the chances of it coming back again or reacting during surgery."

Emmett nodded at his parent's and smiled. All the while he gripped my hand and kissed my knuckles. When Carlisle finished, I leaned up into Emmett's ear and whispered to him.

"I love you and will be with you every step of the way...I promise."

_Okay so this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected, but I liked it._

_The poll on my profile controls the fate of Emmett so be sure to vote._

_Also, Reviews are welcomed and a Beta is needed!!_

_-AB_


	8. The Key to la Vida Buena

_

* * *

Hello, Its Me (obviously.)_

_Anyway just some notes: Emmett's been in the hospital for two days. Everyone has visited him. If you didn't catch it, Esme is a doctor too. The kids don't know that Emmett's their dad yet. And you guys get your wish almost. (No not about Emmett dying or not, but another thing) So read on!_

_I've found my Beta._

_Also Review shout outs still going on_

_Review ShoutOut: 71Star, amazing reviewer and awesome writer, check out "Bella Comes Home" and _"_Hopes and Dreams" ; Also to You-Won't-See-An-Iguana-Here, you read the whole story and reviewed on every chapter in a matter of time. Thank You!!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or characters! I do own Kristen and Kellan!_

_

* * *

  
_

When my father came in to let me leave, the question came up of where would I go. Of course, I could move back with my parents into their big house with Alice, or I could go and cramp in with Bella, Edward and Jasper. It wouldn't be cramping really, its just that I wanted to stay with my family. Together, I could live with Bella, Kellan and Kristen. The twin's birthday was coming up soon so I needed to be there for that. It would be to tough to drive forty-five minutes everyday if I moved in with my parents. Bella wasn't in the room when this came up. A look of confliction crossed my face as I argued with my self internally. My parents seemed to be talking in a corner every once in a while looking at me.

"Emmett," My father started to speak. "We were going to wait one more year to give you your graduation present for college, but your mother and I have decided to give you our house-"

"What!" I freaked out this had to be some sort of joke. Of course we had only been in there for about three weeks, this was crazy.

"Em calm down. Your mother and I have known about Kellan and Kristen for a while and we've just been waiting to see how you would react. Together, we've been supporting Bella since the twins were born."

How could my parents do this to me. They've known about my children and now they want to give me their house. This has to be some crazy dream or I must be on something very strong. Not that I was angry, I was just confused.

"Son," My mother spoke in a calming matter. "We have to do this for you and your family. You need to be together under one roof. Haven't you noticed, your father and I have barely unpacked. We have a small cottage set up closer to town for us. The only thing you need to worry about is getting Bella in the house." She chuckled slightly. "Emmett, please take the house. Not only for you, but for your family." How could I deny my mother anything? This was for the best of all of us. I nodded my head at her and both my parents relaxed while they intertwined their fingers.

"Hello?" Bella's voice called. She had Kristen in her arms and Kellan holding her hand as she walked in. When Kellan saw me, he rushed towards the bed and jumped on.

"Hey KC!" I welcomed him into a hug.

"Your okay Emmett!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. "Come to my home please Emmett?" Kellan asked me.

"KC, let him rest. He's going to back to his house." Bella said in a parental tone.

"No, he's okay Bella! Besides that whole _my_ home thing, we have to talk about. How about over dinner tonight with my parents?" I said looking towards their direction. My mother was holding a sleeping Kristen, but nodded along with my father. Bella's face seemed confused for a second but then she seemed okay.

"Sure. Just call me where to meet you guys. We just came to say hi before you left." She said. "KC, say goodbye to Nana Esme." Bella said as she picked up Kellan and placed him on the floor. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down. She kissed me softly since we were in front of my parents and our children. Her small blush filled her cheeks and I smiled. Bella then said goodbye to my parents. She walked out the door. The way her hips swayed in her tight jeans almost made me crazy. Until my father coughed making me realize they were still in the room.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about Emmett? Anything at all?" He asked, it was almost as if my father was inside my head.

"Ugh yeah. You see, I know it's only been about two days, but if I die from this...this...disease. I need to at least die a happy man. So, I would like to know if it's okay if I propose to Bella tomorrow? I mean, you guys are like her parents too. I'll even ask Jasper and Edward tonight. It's just that I want to make it official not just for me or her but for Kellan and Kristen. And, Grandma Elizabeth gave me her engagement ring before she passed away, so I'm prepared, I just want to make sure its alright with you?" I hope that droning made sense to them. Of course my mother's smile grew wide and tears filled her eyes when I said the word propose. So she must be alright with it.

"Of course son, we understand. I can see your mother's already excited about it. But I am too." He spoke. "Now lets get you out of here." My father said and shook my hand before he walked out of the room. My mother then wrapped her arms around me and held me up.

"Oh Emmett, I'm so happy for you. This is so great!" She spoke.

"Thank you mom, I think I even have the scenario picked out, it just won't be tonight. But you all will be there, I promise."

* * *

A few hours had passed since I left the hospital. My parents, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, the twins and I were going out for dinner. Tonight I would break the news about the house to Bella. Though, she was excited because we would meet Edward's girlfriend too. The restaurant we were going to was a famous Italian restaurant. We had reservations for eight, well plus the twins. I waited downstairs for my parents and Alice. My mother looked beautiful in her dress, my father made sure his tie matched her outfit. Alice then came down in a short but elegant blue number. She made sure to wear jewelry that accented her engagement ring.

Speaking of engagement rings, I held my grandmother's in my pocket. Even though it wouldn't be tonight, I still wanted to have it on me.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as I really took a good look around the house.

"We'll be in the car waiting for you son." My mother said as her hand touched my shoulder. When I heard the door close, I stuck my other hand in my suit pocket. Alice had picked out my outfit and I was thankful for that. She said she also coordinated Bella's outfit over the phone.

I took a good look around the house. Where I stood right now would be where history would be made. Slowly I got down on my knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"Isabella Swan, my best friend, mother to my children and love of my life, will you marry me?" In my head I toyed with different ways to ask, but this seemed the right place.

I drove the car to the restaurant. My father checked in for us. The waiter led us to our table, even while flirting with my sister. I looked down at my watch to check the time when I heard my name being called and two small arms wrap around my side. I looked down to see my daughter in a beautiful purple dress followed by her brother in a dark purple button down shirt and black pants.

"Hey you guys."

"Emmett your okay!" Kristen said.

"You guys look wonderful." I said kissing them on the forehead.

"No you do." Kellan said.

"Okay you guys, I want to say hi to Emmett too." Bella's sexy voice came from behind me. I stood up to greet her. She wore a purple dress that accentuated her curves in a very modest way. I see now why my purple tie matched her dress and the children's outfits. We looked like a family. My hands took a firm grip of her waist and I pulled her to me. She growled against my lips. _Very sexy indeed._ I kissed her and growled back. Bella kept trying to pull away, but I didn't want to stop. It was then that I heard my father cough along with a few others that I realized we had to stop. Bella looked down and fixed her dress while her blush crawled upon her cheeks. I greeted Jasper, Edward and Rosalie, Edward's girlfriend. She seemed nice and his type. He always went for the intelligent pageant queen. We sat down at the table. I sat next to Bella. Kristen sat on the other side of her while Kellan sat on the other side of me. My father sat at one head of the table while Jasper sat at the other. On the other side, Alice sat on the corner next to Jasper, she then sat next to Edward who sat beside Rosalie and then my mother. We were all together as a family of sorts for the first time in a while.

Dinner was full of discussions about how Edward and Rosalie met. When the subject moved to Jasper and Alice. She seemed ready to explode, as usual.

"So everyone, I know its been only about a month since we've been back but I just found out some great news yesterday. It all started before we rushed to Bella and Jasper's place. We were on our way anyway to tell her and Emmett some great news..." Alice had been looking between Jasper and her dessert the entire time then she looked up. "But, I'm pregnant."

My mother almost screamed when she rushed over towards Alice and Jasper to hug them. Toasts were made in honor of them.

"I'm guessing we're looking at a late summer wedding?" Bella questioned, it was only June.

"I'm not sure actually, but I want to be showing and have that mommy glow!" Alice sprung up and gave Bella a hug.

"Well you can practice anytime with these two, please." Bella stated sarcastically. Alice knew Bella and this was definitely a big congratulations from Bella.

"I have some thing big too." I stated and then turned to Bella. My father passed me the wrapped necklace box with a bow on it. Bella already grasped her chest with her hands and a look of awe spread amongst her features.

Slowly I pushed the chair out and knelt on my knee. As I opened the box there was the house key around a white gold necklace chain.

"Isabella Swan, I want to provide our family with a home together. All four of us can live in this wonderful house together as a real family. So Bella, will you move in with me?" She laughed and then took my face between her hands.

"Of course Emmett Cullen, We will."

Everyone clapped and I kissed Bella and then the twins. She had tears in her eyes. This confused me.

"Bella you don't have to if you don't want to, please don't cry."

"No Emmett," She shook her head and a smile brought the corners of her red lips up. "these are happy tears because I want to move in with you."

"Well good, its all furnished and ready, we could go visit tomorrow, I promise." She just nodded her face between my hands.

"My make-up is running, I have to go powder up okay? I love you." Bella spoke and then walked to the ladie's room with the twins, Alice and Rosalie. I looked at Jasper and Edward. They seemed happy so I guess now was the time.

"Edward, Jasper, can I ask you something important?"

"Sure dude, shoot." Edward said.

"Well you know that I may not have much time left on this earth, and I want to make the most of it. I love Bella and the twins. I've always loved her. Ever since I was fifteen you know. And now the moment she told me I had children with her, my love grew infinitely more. Normally I would ask your parents, but you guys have bassically raised Bella since you were ten. I just want to know can I take Bella's hand in marriage?" _ please don't kill me, please don't kill me..._

"Of course man. We love you like a brother." Edward said.

"Just keep her and the kids happy and cared for. We definitely give you our family blessing Em. You really are like are brother."

"Cool dudes, thank you so much. I'm going to do it tomorrow after I give Bella a tour of our home, so be there around two and hide near the front foyer, just try not to be seen. Okay?"

"You got it man!" They both said at the same time. _The twin thing._

Tomorrow would be the most nerve-wrecking day of my life.

* * *

_So thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Also thank you to my Beta: QueenofInsanity! _

_Reviews are always welcomed..._

_-AB_


	9. Alice Sure Has Trained Him

_Okay here it is! The proposal...or is it. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys because you are all amazing. Anyways..._

_Review Shoutout: 71Star just happened to be number thirty so thank you and definitely check out her stories!_

_I updated my profile with pictures and some more are going up now. Check it out if your interested!_

_Reading Suggestion: So the fanfic that inspired me to do Twilight FF was titled "The Perfect Wife" by rmcrms5! She is amazing. I love it, it is so original and epic I also love Assward! Lol_

_anyway..._

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Check it out!_

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Kristen crying. In a quick movement I shuffled out of bed and towards her room. Kris's cries seemed to be calming, but you never know with kids. The sight when I opened her door was one that shocked me. Emmett stood there cradling her in his arms. He turned and smiled at me. I know for a fact that he didn't stay over last night. Which also reassured me was that he was wearing jeans, a gray tee-shirt and his leather jacket with shoes. Edward or Jasper must have let him in. I sighed and smiled at him. His goofy grin crawled upon his face. I walked over and stood on my toes to kiss him. Kristen saw me and reached for me, I took her into my arms while Emmett went to pick up a half awake, but happy Kellan. That boy never cried!

"So are you ready to see your new house Isabella Swan?"

"I sure am Emmett Cullen!" I said. Kellan looked at me and then at Emmett with a scared expression on his face.

"Mommy don't go!" He looked really sad. I walked over and kissed him on his forehead.

"No baby, I'm not going to go, you both can go with me." I said.

"Hey KC," Emmett said as he sat on the rocking chair with him. "How about, if mommy moves in with me, you and Kris can move in with us too? You will have a big room and a backyard to play any sport you want with me. I even have a surprise for you at the house when we go see it right now." His eyes grew wide with excitement as he looked at Em. Kris did the same thing while she looked at me.

"Oh yes Emmett! I wanna go!" they both yelled. I laughed too. This was working out well.

"Okay guys, let's let mommy get ready and I promise to take you out for breakfast and how about the park for a little bit?" They both smiled their toothy smiles and Kris ran out of my arms to Emmett. I walked by and gave him a kiss before I went to my room to take a shower.

I laid my outfit on my bed. This was the first day we would spend as a real family, and probably the last since Emmett started chemotherapy next week. My outfit consisted of a gray tank top, black vest and my yellow button down over with my skinny jeans and converse. Of course I would wear the leather jacket he gave me as my sixteenth birthday present, I still had it and I was naturally tiny. There was no other jacket I wore more than that one. I loved it so much, Kellan and Kris had matching ones.

Slowly I cracked my door open and heard the opening tune of Spongebob while Kristen and Kellan's giggles accented Emmett's deep laughter. I don't know what they were doing, but they seemed happy. As I closed the door, I even found myself chuckling.

As I sat in the shower I really relaxed. My freesia shampoo helped relieve any tension left in me.

_This is going to be a good day Bella. It's what you've been wanting for the past three years. Remember to start packing too. Your moving in with him and your children together as a family. All together, through moving, chemo, the twins birthday in two months, everything is happening...well almost everything. Calm down Bella, him asking you to move in is enough for now. Marriage?! Why would he do that, he said he would never marry when he was sixteen. But that may have changed?_

Frustrated I rinsed my hair and body before stepping out. I blow-dried my hair into my naturally wavy hair and ran my fingers through it quickly. Normally I wouldn't put on any make-up, but I put on a little base and mascara, I know I would be blushing the entire day anyway. As I went down-stairs, they were all ready. Emmett dressed the kids accordingly and they looked well put together. _Alice sure has him trained._

"You look wonderful Bella." He said as he took me in for a kiss.

"Yeah Mom you do!" KC said with his arms around my legs.

"Come on lets go already!" Kris said, she did have my impatience. We laughed and went on our way. Emmett seemed to have already switched the car seats from my car to his along with the stroller.

"I'm impressed Em." I said with a sly smile.

"I know, I'm just that awesome!" I playfully smacked him in the arm as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Emmett's car is cool!" Kris said and we were off.

Breakfast was fun. Everyone ordered chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. Let's just say it turned into a giant mess. We stopped at a local juice bar and all ordered smoothies before heading to the Lincoln Park Zoo. It was amazing. Kris and Kellan loved the tiger cage. The tiger was even rubbing his face against the glass so the kids were about an inch of separation from the tiger while he continuously moved against the glass. They loved the polar bears and elephants. We almost lost track of time. Emmett rushed us to the car and out to _our _home. As I sat in the car, my hand grasped the necklace. As I looked out the window, Emmett's hand grabbed mine. He could tell I was nervous, probably from the fact that I was chewing my bottom lip. My head turned to look at him, and off went my blush. I don't think it will ever go away. We were speeding down the tollway as the kids fell asleep. They seemed to like the feeling of being in a car. I snapped a picture with my phone, and then one of Emmett.

We started to pull up into a posh neighborhood. The houses were either behind long driveways or fences. I gasped and looked at him with my _oh no you didn't_ face. He smiled though and whispered.

"It's okay Bella, you'll love it."

"Fine, I trust you."

"Look my parents gave it to us. They want us to be a family. So I gave in, how could I deny the loves of my life." My heart absolutely melted at that. I'm pretty sure my face was permanently red.

Emmett pulled the car into this long driveway that snaked through some forest and opened up to be this large and beautiful plantation like home. If he weren't there holding my hand, I probably would have passed out. The house was huge. In that moment when he stopped the car, I literally jumped the center divider and kissed him as if there were no tomorrow. He kissed back. I don't think we stopped for a while, well until the kids woke up about five minutes later. He had my lip-gloss smeared all over his lips. Em then licked them and smacked them together.

"Mmm, tastes like cherries!" I giggled and then jumped out to help the kids.

"Wow this is big."

"I love you Emmett!" Kris and Kellan spoke at the same time running towards his legs. I froze in my steps. They said they loved him, was this really happening? This is truly amazing!

Emmett let me do the honors of opening the door with my key necklace.

When we walked in the house, Emmett held the kids down by their shoulders. He looked at me and I knew exactly what to say.

"On the count of three, Em will let go of you. The rules are, no breaking anything, no hiding anywhere, and come when called. Now are you ready?" All three of them looked at me with eager excitement.

"One...." Both of them seemed to push themselves against Emmett's arms. He was strong enough to hold them down for hours though.

"Two..." Small whining noises came from their deep anticipation.

"Three Go!!" I yelled. The twins were off one running up the stairs and the other to the right. Emmett dipped me into a kiss before leading me upstairs.

The house was more amazing then expected. He said that Esme was planning a room for the twins to share for now, but would then design a room each for them when they were older. All the deck space and closets freaked me out. I could hide for days in there. Emmett joked around when I couldn't find him and said he would have to post a map on each corner for me. I really think that I would live in my kitchen and be in the library constantly reading or writing. In every room we entered there was almost a pattern. Emmett would open the door and walk in a little, I would gasp, walk to the center, make some loving noise then turn around and kiss Emmett passionately. I'm talking about every room, whether bathroom, bedroom, rec room...just about anywhere. He kept checking his phone and calling for the kids. Eventually we found our selves back in the foyer.

"Em, this is the most amazing place that I've been in. So guys," I already knew the answer coming. "Do you want to move into Emmett's house?" Both of them screamed yes and bounced around hugging me and Emmett and each other. Both of us laughed.

"Okay you guys calm down, I have a surprise for you guys. Wait here!" He said sternly, Emmett ran towards the garage and came back with an unusual white box. I heard something moving around inside. _Oh boy, here comes the big one!_ Emmett put the box down and knelt next to it. The twins came closer. He turned around and opened the box. "Are you ready?" He asked with his back turned still.

"What is it Em?!"

"We're ready!" They both asked jumping and turning their heads to try and glimpse at their surprise.

"Okay, here he comes!" Emmett turned around and in his arms he held the most adorable Siberian Husky in the world. The dog had a russet and white fur complexion and his eyes where both sky blue. He seemed hyper and excited. The kids screamed at the sight of the puppy. "Calm down guys, I have to ask you one thing." Emmett knelt on his right knee and un-tucked something from under the dog's neck. There in his hand stood my future, well it looked like it. I gasped and my hands covered my mouth.

"I love you all so much," Emmett started while looking me in the eyes. I knelt down and sat between my children with my arms around them. Tears started to form in my eyes. "This is my only chance to ask you guys. I want you to be my family, I want to raise Kristen and Kellan and live happily with you Bella, as my wife. Together we can be happy and never apart, never again. From the moment I found out about you guys, my heart exploded with love. I need you all in my life, in our home as a family. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" I couldn't help what I was hearing. He spoke so truly and from the heart. I nodded with my watery eyes.

"Yes Emmett, we love you silly!" Kristen spoke.

"Mommy don't cry please, this is happy!" Kellan spoke and hugged me.

"Oh honey, these are happy tears." I exclaimed. Emmett let the puppy go and the twins took after him. I launched my self at Emmett and hooked my legs around his waist. I kissed him and in between every kiss I responded.

"Yes...Yes...A thousand times yes! I love you Emmett Cullen! We love you!" I spoke. He laughed and put me down. Emmett lifted my left hand and slipped the ring on my ring finger carefully. I was shaking the entire time. Before I was about to kiss him, I heard applause and whistles, then a small body rammed me into a hug. Alice was attacking me and squealing for how excited she was. Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all stood their congratulating us. I gave each of them a hug. And kissed Emmett after they cheered for a kiss.

"Aunt Alice, look we have a puppy." Kristen said.

"Yeah, and his name is Jacob." We all laughed.

This was truly the most remarkable day of my life.

_Did you like it, hate it, love it, want to destroy me? Well leave a review_

_to let me know (well not if you hate it or want to destroy me...preferably lovable reviews!)_

_Til later,_

_-AB_


	10. Sick of Sick

Chapter 10

**Swan Family**:

_Jasper and Edward Swan (Twins) (23)_

_Isabella Swan (20)_

_(Charlie and Renee Swan died previously 6 years previously.)_

**Cullen Family:**

_Emmett Cullen (22)_

_Mary Alice Cullen (20)_

_Dr. Esme Cullen (42)_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen (45)_

**Notes on Family Members:**

_Bella is a substitute teacher during the school year_

_Emmett is a college football player in the NFL draft_

_Jasper earned his psychology degree_

_Alice is a creative fashion advisor for a fashion magazine_

_Edward is still in school_

_Rosalie owns a chain of car shops_

_The timing may seem off for the story but I'll post a time line type thing on my profile soon. Just so you can kinda get a picture of how it is all working out._

_This is a filler chapter and I personally do not like filler chapters or writing them. So this is blah for me._

_Please vote on deciding Emmett's fate on my profile along with some new pictures!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or characters! I do own KC and Kris!_

_She said yes. Isabella Swan will now be Isabella Cullen and mine. That's not even the whole thing, I get to have my children as my children. This is going to be spectacular and wonderful. I have a real meaning to continue on._

It was Thursday and we were almost done bringing Bella and the twin's stuff over. We took her bed and placed it in Alice's old room. Alice and Jasper were going to live in Jasper's place while Edward was going to move on campus at Loyola. Everyone helped pack the trucks and load the cars, except Alice and the twins. It surprised me that even my mother helped, but she did her thing and directed where things had to be placed. Bella was helping load the truck move boxes from her room or the twin's room. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and I were doing to heavy lifting, along with two movers. This was fun though. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to. This is for my future, I had to do it.

By four 'o' clock we were all set in the house. The twins were up in their room, unpacked and asleep. Alice had taken them shopping today for new bed sheets, toys, clothes and stuff for Jacob. That little puppy even slept in their room. Bella and I were sitting in the living room. I was sitting on the couch watching a dvd since the cable wouldn't be on til Saturday. Bella was sitting on the ground going through some boxes of photos. Every once in a while she would show me some of the kids or of us when we were younger. She refused to show me pictures of when she was pregnant, but I got a hold of them anyway. She looked adorable pregnant. Actually, she was curvier now, in a very good way.

She was giggling and I was watching her smile, my smile was almost powered by hers. I could really get used to this. All of a sudden her laughter faded away and her smile seemed to disappear. In her hands she held the letter I left her, unopened. Of course, I never opened mine, I've wanted to wait for the right moment to open mine and it still hasn't come. Bella held the letter in her hands and stared at it. I quietly moved behind her. She moved her delicate nail up to the top as to open it, but I stopped her. Bella's head moved to the side to look at me.

"It's not the right time Bella...not now." My raspy voice whispered in her ear. She nodded and I sat down where I was. My arms wound around her waist and I pulled her back towards me. As soon as she felt my body next to hers, she melted into me. I attacked her neck with kisses while slowly moving up and down towards her shoulder and ear. Bella's moans really turned me on. My kisses grew fervent and passionate. Her body turned to straddle my waist. We kissed as I stood up with her still straddling my waist. Her small hands grazed up and down my back and hooked onto the bottom of my tee shirt. I pulled it off carefully before taking her tank top off leaving her in her white cotton bra. Slowly we moved around the corner down the short hall to our master bedroom and shut the door quietly.

"I love you Em."

"I love you Bells."

I woke up in the morning to the smell of a warm breakfast but the sound of rain outside. Realization hit me of what happened last night. A sly smile crawled upon my face as I pulled on my sweat pants. When I walked near the kitchen I heard the sound of Bella humming. She swayed her hips to her own music while cooking. Even though her eyes were closed she still had a giant smile on her face. Bella was back in her gray tank top and black spankies. I enjoyed this sight of her...well not as much as the one I saw last night. While Bella was facing the stove and still humming, I came up behind her and placed my hands on her small hips. She seemed to jump at the feel of my hands, but relaxed when I whispered in her ear.

"Good morning Isabella. How is my fiancée this morning?" She pressed her self into me while still keeping her hands cooking.

"Amazing. How is my fiancée this morning?"

"I don't know who is he- Oh wait I'm amazing as well." I said and kissed her temple.

"Well he can move that gorgeous body away from mine and go get his kids while I serve breakfast." She said moving out of my grasp with her pan of scrambled eggs. I laughed and went upstairs towards the twin's new room. Kellan was half-awake sitting in his bed while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey KC, how did you sleep?" I asked him in a hush tone. He put his hands up signaling me to pick him up. Kellan didn't say anything though, instead he laid his head on my shoulder and hummed slightly. "Well mommy made breakfast and it's ready downstairs." When I said that, he perked up and his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed. I heard Kris sniffling behind us. Slowly I turned around and picked Kris up in my other arm. She kissed me on the cheek and I kissed both of them on the forehead. _I can't believe I'm waking up my children to go have breakfast, made by Bella in our own home! This is the life._

When we were downstairs, Bella had the table set for breakfast. The kids ate quietly so I took this opportunity to talk to Bella.

"Hey Bells, you know if this procedure works I'm going to back to college. Well here, I'm going to transfer onto NIU's football team." She looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"I know, I'm happy that you're doing something you love. We will be there to support you through it all... as a family." She spoke wile taking my plate back to the kitchen and kissing me on the forehead.

"My father wants to start chemo on Monday. I'm going to want you by me." She froze and turned towards me.

"Of course I will, they have to go back to day-care anyway next week. So I will be there as long as you need me. Until an hour past forever." She whispered and kissed my temple.

Monday came with nerves and fear between both Bella and I. She dropped off the kids at their day care center with over night bags for Jasper and Alice. Though, before they left I said good-bye to both of them and gave them a kiss on the forehead. Kellan was scared for me and Kristen was really sad. I told them it would all be okay and they seemed to trust me. Bella and I sat in the living room for a while together in silence. She would often caress my shaved head and kiss me. I would often squeeze her waist and kiss her neck. She seemed to be so scared that I would often catch her placing her hand over my heart just to feel it beat and know I was still alive.

We arrived at my father's office and my mother was there too.

"So Emmett, since your cancer is managing to stay at stage two, chemo will only last for about a month. Though there are a few methods of chemotherapy we've decided to go through with intravenous infusion." My father spoke.

"So basically an iv will be hooked up to you for about two hours for two hours, three days a week." My mother explained

"We are looking at acute side affects such as loss of hair," Bella's thumb brushed against my short blonde hair. "Anemia, drowsiness, pain, vomiting..." He rambled on.

"But, the good news is that we have scheduled the procedure for July thirtieth. We might have to do about one more month of chemotherapy, but you'll be in safe grounds after that if the procedure works correctly." He said. Bella looked nervous. I kissed her temple and then my mother led us to the front desk so we could check in for chemotherapy.

These past two weeks have been hell. Alice had been staying over with Jasper at our house to watch the kids. Of course I had been feeling like hell. My father said that the chemotherapy was working well and the cancer was responding well and disappearing. Bella had been feeling sick, we both had been vomiting. She had been feeling nauseous too. It was probably from staying up with me and traveling around the hospitals with me. We were both at our wits end with our bodies. Even Kristen had been catching a cold. We were not feeling good at all. But I promised myself that I would be better by the twin's birthday on the twentieth of August. I hope Bella would to.

Next week was my mother's birthday and since it was her first birthday as a grandmother, she was going to come over to our house and we would celebrate. Bella and I still hadn't been feeling that well neither had Kristen. Alice seemed to be immune to morning sickness or any side affects to pregnancy. She just floated around our house without a care in the world. Not only had she been taking care of Bella and I in bed, she actually kept the twins home and very occupied. As of this moment they were out to a local water park.

I wondered what Bella had been feeling. Lately she has been quiet when I bring up the subject. All she tells me is that she feels nausea, headaches and fatigue. I do know that she is bent over the toilet constantly every morning and even some late nights. Bella does find time to spend with the children when she's feeling better. Sometimes we even have family bed where the kids sleep with us. I took them out the other day to the park. It was fun just the three of us.

Sometimes at night when I couldn't sleep, I would listen to Bella talk in her sleep. Most of the time she didn't make any sense but, when she was coherent she spoke about her love for me and for the children. I made sure to pull her towards me and hold her when she would seem frightened or even when I was. Just her presence made everything alright.

_Okay so not my favorite chapter, it just seemed to take forever to write and it just doesn't feel right. But I guess that's how it is when you write filler chapters._

_Anyway..review and tell what you want to see in the future chapters. _

_More pictures up_

_-AB_


	11. Some Healthy News with Balloons

Chapter 11

_Hey You People_

_Anyway, just some updates_

_New pictures are on profile_

_Review Shoutout: __XxXGreeneyesxXx__ check out her story "Brothers to hold and shining lights."_

**Contest Alert!**

_I'm holding a contest for this story. Anyone who wants to create a banner for this story will get a prize, well the best that I can do. Check out my page for more details._

_Also vote on the poll to decide Emmett's fate!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or characters: I do own KC and KR_

_Three hours, 25 minutes, 13 seconds..._

That's how long Emmett's been in for his procedure. I know its long and extensive but it seemed as if I had been sitting here a lifetime. There were a million things I needed to tell him. _I love you Emmett. Kellan wants you to be his dad. I can't wait to marry you. I think I'm pregnant..._

I know that last one sounded off, but I'm about seventy percent sure. This scared me so much. I've been so stressed about Emmett and chemotherapy while trying to take care of our children and our new house. It was all just too much for me to handle right now. Right then and there I broke down. Sobs tore through my body and I shook. As my hands went to my sides to hold myself together, I felt my ribs. This situation put so much stress on me that I guess I wasn't eating as often as I should. That scared me even more. What if I am pregnant and not eating or taking care of my self right? Esme walked out from the hallway and saw me in the mess I was in. She came over and knelt in front of me while placing her hands on my shoulder in a motherly fashion.

"Bella, why don't you come to my office so you can calm down." I just nodded and Edward helped me towards Esme's office. I sat down on one of the comfortable looking chairs and she sat next to me. Esme took my hand and soothed me. "Bella dear, I know this is a tough situation, but I know there is something else wrong. Please tell me?" She said and handed me a tissue.

"Oh Esme, its just been so hard." I realized I wasn't crying anymore, but I was still shaking and stuttering. "I love Emmett so much and I want to give him everything, but right now I'm just not sure about me. I've been going back and forth between day-care centers, hospitals, treatment centers, grocery stores and its just to much." She rubbed my back and let me cry it out. "But Esme, the thing that scares me the most right now is that I think I'm pregnant again." Her face looked shocked but softened immediately. She reached towards her desk and took a pen and paper in hand.

"Bella describe to me how you've been feeling and maybe we'll run a test."

"Well Esme, I've been vomitting every morning and evening, my fatigue has heightened, I've been feeling more nauseous and my stomach has been bloating. Not to mention my hormone levels seem to be through the roof. I thought it was just stress but then it hit me that I felt this exact same way when I was pregnant the first time." She took notes quickly and correctly.

"Bella have you been on birth control recently?"

"No not since after the twins were born." It was as if I were being hit with a giant lead ball of realization.

"Well Bella, it sounds to me as if you are pregnant, but with everything going on around you, it could end very early." Esme said seriously. It's not everyday that the grandmother of your unborn child is telling you the chances of going full term are unlikely.

"Bella, this could work though if you just calm down and breathe. First we're going to run an ultrasound, but even if you aren't pregnant you need bed rest. Alice moved in to help you guys, let her do it." Esme almost scolded me at the end but she was right.

"Okay Esme."

In a matter of minutes Esme had me ready to go under for an ultrasound. Alice was already in the room next to me holding my hand. The cold goo was spread all over my lower abdomen. I closed my eyes in prayer of the future. Then I heard it...that single heart beat from the monitor. Alice as already jumping up and down and Esme looked as if she had joyful tears in her eyes. I did too.

"Congratulations...your a mommy." The technician spoke as she wiped the goo off my stomach and printed out a copy of the sonogram for me. Slowly I sat up on the bed and Esme came over.

"Bella this means strict bed rest and everyday calmness, we all don't want you to lose this child." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and then a copy of the sonogram and left. Alice bounced out of the room with me. It was kind of funny to watch her. Alice was only three months along and she was already showing. I softly chuckled to myself as she seemed to bounce into Jasper's arms.

My moment of joy stopped when I saw Carlisle talking to a somber looking Edward. One hand instinctively went over my heart while the over went over my stomach and I bit my bottom lip nervously. Edward noticed my arrival and moved to welcome me into the conversation.

"Edward, what's wrong? Carlisle is he okay? Please I need some answers!" I anxiously spoke. Both of them chuckled slightly and I gave them an icy look.

"Bella, Emmett's fine, Carlisle was just talking to me about medical school."

"He's fine! Oh, can I see him Carlisle?" I must've seemed like a little girl on her way to the candy shop.

"Just give him a few minutes Bella to get to his room. But other than that the procedure worked really well. There's only a very small percentage of the cancer left...about three percent." I hugged him as a smile brushed upon my face. Then I hugged Edward and the kids were awake so I gave them the biggest hug and kiss on their foreheads.

"mommy stop!" Kellan giggled.

"Never, I love you all to much." They both laughed.

"Is Em okay mommy?" Kristen asked.

"He's all okay now. Just one more week of hospital visits and he will be back to his normal self!" Those words soothed not only them but me. Jasper came over towards me and knelt to the kid's view.

"Okay guys, since you heard Em's okay we have to go home and I'll order some pizza!"

"Yay Jazzy!" Alice, Kristen and Kellan all spoke. I smiled and kissed all of them goodbye, but not before pulling Alice to the side.

"Ali, thank you so much for everything you and Jasper are doing. I really can't thank you enough." she pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

"No problem Bella and I'll be sure to keep your _little secret." I nodded and chuckled in response._

"Well I won't be so little for long."

"Good because I need someone to go maternity shopping with." Internally I groaned but it was all happy moments in my world right now.

When they left I went to my over sized purse and made sure I had everything. Before we left the house this morning I packed Emmett some sweatpants, underwear an undershirt and his favorite grey beanie. I wanted to make sure he would be as comfortable as ever. Carlisle led me to the room where Emmett was. I opened the door to see him looking very exhausted watching sports center. _Ugh, boys will be boys._

"Hey Bella" His voice was rough and raspy. I just dropped my bag and took really big steps towards him. No words were said as I put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. Tears left my eyes and I swear he was too. But it's alright because we both had reason to cry. He was healthy and we could be together forever. Of course I had my other reason, but he wouldn't know for another two weeks. I wanted to pass the first trimester before anything.

"Emmett I love you. We can be together now."

"I know Bella, I know!" He hugged me. Some how I crawled onto the bed and fell asleep with my head on his chest. I guess laying in hospital beds together seemed to be our thing.

* * *

I passed my first trimester successfully. Not only would I still be taking very careful and extensive care but I would have Emmett by my side now. This was all going great. Sometimes I would just catch my self holding my hands to my stomach. When we slept Emmett would hold me too him and his hand would rest over my stomach as if deep down he knew. Usually I would smile and place my hand over his while my engagement ring sparkled in the moonlight. Of course I've blamed my small belly on stress eating, but he thought it was cute. My outfit even took away from it...kind of. Alice helped me pick out some black leggings and a greenish plaid shirt dress. I begged her to let me wear my converse and she agreed.

Today was the twin's birthday and we were throwing a small birthday party with just family and some friends. Emmett, Edward and Jasper still kept in touch with Seth, Sam,Alec,Benjamin, Demetri and Tyler. I invited some of my past friends like Angela and Jessica. They were married off and some even had a few kids. This party was going to be excellent!

Alice and Jasper showed up with Alice in full bloom. She looked wonderful pregnant as if she were made to be a mom. Her wardrobe even seemed to fit wonderfully. Jasper brought in six giant gifts along with two men carrying huge boxes one after an other in red and yellow wrapping. Alice directed them through the house to the backyard. Her canary yellow dress flowed perfectly and highlighted her huge bump already. Jasper of course was looking dapper in his white button down and jade green vest. He wore the brand new sunglasses I bought him as a thank you gift for watching over the twins.

After them Edward and Rosalie came in. Edward wore a white shirt under an open plaid button down. Rosalie, mine and Alice's new best friend, wore a sun dress that Kristen helped me pick out for her birthday. Edward and Jasper seemed to have the same idea of bringing in tons of gifts for the twins. The gift giving didn't stop there. As everyone came in they brought so many that it would take days to open them all. I guess keeping your kids in secret from everyone brings out the love at their first real birthday party.

Emmett and Edward were running the barbecue. Jasper,Alice and Rose were keeping the kids occupied in their jumper and tag games. The music was blasting and the party was in full swing. I caught up with all my old friends when the time for cake came up. Emmett and I went inside to get the cake I think now was the time to tell him. I looked around for the plates until I reached up for the top shelf. Emmett came up behind me and hugged me with one arm while the other took the plates down.

"Bella, I want to thank you for letting me celebrate our children's lives together. I love you so much. I love being a dad so much, I-" My lips cut him off and he smiled his goofy smile.

"Well if you love being a daddy so much..."I looked up at him right into his eyes. "Do you want to be one again?" I spoke softly with a happy tone. His eyes brightened in that moment. His smile grew wide and surprise covered his face.

"Really?! Oh My God Bella!!! I'm going to be a daddy ...again!" He laughed and picked me up then placing me on the counter. His nose nuzzled my stomach and he kissed it.

"You may not know me, but I'm happy you're there, I'm your daddy Emmett and we are going to be spending lots of time together." My smile was wide and he kissed me softly before Alice interrupted us.

"How about getting the cake now and spending the rest of your days in love...the kids are going crazy!" We laughed and hurried out onto the deck. Love is a funny thing when it works.

_No this is not the end of the story...we have a ways to go._

_Anyway...reviews are welcomed always._

_Check out the profile please!_

_-AB_


	12. The Prayer of Alice

_Okay I know its been a few days, but I had some things come up...anyway..._

_Here is Alice's wedding. (pictures are on profile!)_

_I know that I've been skipping a lot of time, but it was necessary to get to here. So please forgive me if it's a little confusing._

_**Contest!** I'm still holding the story banner contest. I really would feel amazing if someone did do it. Go to my page for more details._

_New poll going up soon but this one will be just for fun._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or any Characters. I do own KC and Kristen._

It has been a while since Bella told me we were expecting again. We've been ecstatic since. I get excited when she comes home carrying bags of maternity clothes or when the sight of Bella moving around with her swollen stomach came towards me. My favorite part so far was telling the twins.

_The party had settled down and everyone left, with the exception of Edward,Jasper and my dad help move some stuff to the garage. Bella and I sat in the living room waiting for the twins to come in. They still hadn't opened their gifts yet. Bella was tracing patterns in my hand placed over her stomach while she bit her lip and kept her face perfectly blushed. I don't think she realized how beautiful she was, especially in my eyes. My eyes could be sore as hell, yet the sight of her would make it all better. _

_My train of thought was interrupted by Alice bringing the twins down with Esme and Rosalie in their pajamas. I took my hand off of Bella's stomach but her fingers just wound through mine. Esme,Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and my father all sat on the various couches and chairs while the twins sat in the center of the carpet. Their smiles warmed my heart even more. Kellan and Kristen were just extraordinary children whom I would love for an eternity. Kellan's love for sports and his personality reminded not only me but my parents of well... a younger version of my self. Kristen was her mother all over again and I love every minute of her. I wonder what this little one will be like?_

_"Okay you guys, I know that you've gotten a lot of gifts today. But Em and I have a very special one for you guys." Bella said as I took two small boxes from behind me. Their eyes lit up at the sight of gifts._

_"Here you are." I said handing the gifts over. Bella and I looked around the room. Alice was bouncing even though she, Esme and Rose already knew. Kellan and Kristen ripped at their gifts wildly. Bella giggled along with everyone else. Inside the boxes were teddy bears I had embroidered with "Big Brother" and "Big Sister." Kris and KC jumped up and ran towards Bella and I._

_"Thanks Em and Mom."Both of them exclaimed simply tossing them on the floor while hugging us. Of course the couldn't read but when my father and Jasper went to go pick up the bears both of their eyes widened. Edward stood up and grabbed one of the bears. His mouth dropped and a look of happiness crossed all of their faces._

_"Kristen,Kellan do you know what the bears say?" Bella asked. Both of them looked confused and shook their heads. I laughed and looked at them. Kellan was in my arms while Kris sat between Bella and I._

_"Mommy is having a baby and you guys are going to be a big brother and sister!" I said. Their reaction was the same as my father, Edward and Jasper. Their large eyes widened and Kristen hugged Bella with tears in her eyes. Kellan made the room burst into laughter while making me embarrassed at the same time_

_"You did it Em!" Of course he only knew a few congratulatory phrases and this just happened to be the one he applied to the situation. I still laughed but my face would rival Bella's blush with how red I was. Everyone hugged and gave kisses around. Alice was excited because our children would be so close in age._

This morning I woke up without Bella beside me but the twins were here. Alice was getting married today and staying at our house, so Bella, Rosalie and my mother were all upstairs helping Alice get ready for her wedding day. I picked up Kristen and carried her upstairs to her room and took Kellan into my arms before letting the girls know that I was leaving with him to Jasper's pad. Bella kissed me goodbye and I kissed her swollen tummy too. Both her and Alice were absolutely glowing! I loved my baby sister and fiancée.

* * *

I stood at the front of the church behind Edward and Jasper. The poor dude seemed nervous as hell! We stood before our entire family. Of course some of Bella's family that existed still showed up like her and Jasper's godfather Phil, uncle Billy and his daughters with their wives and husbands. Also Bella and Alice's friends showed up along too with their families. I smiled knowing some of them form the twin's birthday party. I walked to the back of the church to escort my mother down the aisle before taking my spot again. The music changed and this was our cue for the bridesmaids procession to begin. Kellan and Kristen walked down the aisle as Kris threw flower petals and KC held the ring pillow. They looked adorable in their outfits. My daughter looked beautiful in her dress, she was definitely my little princess. Kellan looked killer in his tuxedo. In fact the guys and I had been calling him Killer Kellan all day, in an appropriate manner of course. Then came Rose looking beautiful in her dress. Edward's eyes would have almost fell out of his head if I didn't discretely hit him and coughed under my breath. He would have to return that favor quickly because I saw Bella make her entrance. I hadn't seen her all day until now. Her chocolate tresses fell in long softly curled locks around her face with the right side pinned up while her make up was flawless. She noticed my eyes on her and that fulfilled her beauty with her soft pink blush. Alice sure knew how to design a dress, especially for pregnant women. Bella looked amazing with her dress highlighting her "mommy" cleavage modestly and flowing perfectly over her pregnant belly. As she came closer to the aisle she I mouthed _I love you_. And she did too before taking Kristen's hand while Kellan walked over and took mine.

The bride's entrance played and I looked at Jasper. The boy was as calm as could be compared to twenty minutes ago. Alice walked in with her hair piled around her head in curls under a veil. Her self designed and made dress looked beautiful on her. _My baby sister wasn't a baby anymore._ She seemed to have bounced gracefully down the aisle on my father's arm. He looked regal as ever in his tux. As they reached the front of the aisle my father and mother gave her away while Jasper kissed her hand like a southern gentleman.

I was so stuck on Bella and the twins that when the priest told them they were now man and wife I seemed to look up for the first time. There was Jasper, that dog, dipping a tiny, six months pregnant Alice into a kiss. Her right leg kicked up and everyone cheered. I was grateful for the procession out. Edward paired up with Rose, my mother with my father, Kristen with Kellan infront of Bella and I. Of course Alice and Jasper came out to everyone throwing rice and blowing bubbles. Jasper carried her into the car before they sped off to spend some alone time as we headed to the reception.

When I first arrived here Bella only had a simple sedan. I wanted the best for her though. Since we were younger Bella has always wanted an s.u.v or a truck. I for one would not let my children inside a truck. So I bought Bella a brand new s.u.v. She was so surprised that I bought it for her though it did take a while for me to explain to her that it was okay to accept it. We rode in the car to the reception, not before picking up some quick junk food first. We walked in to a fast-food restaurant during the late-afternoon while wearing our wedding tuxedos and dresses. The people at the counter looked at us weirdly, but we just ordered. Bella had been having weird cravings recently for cheeseburgers and chocolate dipped ice-cream cones at the same time. Kellan ate it with her, he would eat just about anything. We all laughed and ate in the car and talked about funny baby names. Then I realized something. I waited until the kids were deep into their movie playing in the back of the car.

"Bella, do you want to know what the little nudger is?" She looked at me and placed both hands around her swollen tummy.

"Actually, last time I waited until I heard them cry for the first time." Bella seemed to blush while looking at her stomach.

"Okay love, but what do you think nudger is at all?" I placed my hand over her stomach and she held mine to hers. Bella stared at her tummy intently as if it were supposed to tell her something. I looked around but simply just chuckled.

"I think nudger's a girl."

"Well the Alice in me is saying boy...but we won't know until nudger is born!" I said the last part enthusiastically at the baby. She laughed and we parked at the reception. I helped her out of the car and we held the twin's hands. Of course, we would be going home early tonight, so would Alice and Jasper too. They said they would wait for their honeymoon until next spring when Alice is comfortable leaving the baby in the hands of someone.

At the reception Edward made a toast to the happy couple before proposing to Rosalie. She cried and Alice made sure everyone cleared the floor for them to have a dance alone. Then after Bella made her speech, I made mine, my father made his and then Alice stood up to speak.

"Many of you know that I've been planning my wedding day since I could talk. Well...today is the day and it is stuff of a princess's dreams. I not only have my entire extended family here to celebrate, but I have my home family. Not many of you know but my best friend in the world had twins two years ago and that kept me traveling here from Forks all the time. Really if it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't be standing here today as Jasper's wife and as a mother to be. She kept me around her twins, her and especially Jasper.

"Bella, you are my sister who I can trust with everything. Well now you really are my sister...in law. But that's close enough for me. So I want to thank you for saving everyone's lives. You saved Jasper and Edward from becoming scary corporate business men, you saved my brother's heart and soul during a very dark point in his life, you saved my parents and their hope for their children's love, you saved me from being the weird quirky girl and always pushed me to be the best I could be. But Bella, you brought us all back together so we are all a family. Thank you so much my best friend." Alice hugged Bella. It looked funny with their tummies rubbing together but their embrace was not broken.

"Bella and Emmett, I have one favor to ask you." Ali said in front of the whole room who still paid their attention. "Will you be the godparents to my little girl." Bella and Alice embraced in a pregnant hug again before I gave Ali one more hug and we walked out onto the dance floor. Bella danced with Jasper while I danced with Alice.

_The Prayer_ began to play, it was mine and Ali's song which we gave to Bella, Edward and Jasper when their parents died. Edward took my mother to dance while my father danced with Rosalie. We really were a nice family. Kris and Kellan even held hands and moved in circles. I was so happy right now.

_I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know _

"Ali, can you believe it. Six months ago I came here to say goodbye to Bella and get ready to leave this earth...now look at us! Your married and pregnant to the man of your dreams while I'm engaged with twins and another on the way with Bella!"

_Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way _

"Em, I told you only good things would happen once we get out here." She swatted me playfully. I twirled her and she came back to me.

"I know Ali." I said in a mimicking tone. She just laughed. I hugged her too me and looked at Bella dancing. For a normally clumsy girl, Bella seemed so graceful when dancing with her brother. It was like watching an angel float in the clouds.

_Guide us with your Grace  
To a place where we'll be safe_

I didn't know the music stopped until Alice whispered in my ear that it was cake time.

After watching Jasper and Alice stuff cake into each other's mouths Bella, the twins and I packed up to say goodbye. They were out cold already.

Bella and I slipped into the car. She kissed me softly on the lips and we were on our way. I could already see in her eyes that she was exhausted which gave her reason to fall asleep in the car. I woke her up to go inside. She grabbed the kid's bag and I carried both of them in. We changed them into their pajamas before going downstairs to our room. I went around to make sure all the doors were locked. The sight I saw when entering my bedroom was amazing. There stood Bella with her back to me in the window. The moonlight was the only luminescence around. Her body was almost a dark shadow. She didn't seem to know my presence, and I wasn't going to make it known...yet. Bella slid her tiny hands over her shoulder straps gracefully and before I knew it, her dress flooded around her ankles. I only saw from the outline of her body that she wore tiny lace boy shorts and a bra....

_When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace _

We woke up in the morning to a quiet house. Of course the kids were still sleep according to the video monitor in their bedroom. I was just happy here holding Bella. Last night was amazing and I couldn't wait til our wedding now. Bella slowly started to wake up. When she turned over I kissed her on the lips once and then on the tip of her nose.

"Good morning beautiful fiancée of mine." Then I moved to her tummy. "Good morning nudger." She giggled and then kissed me before getting up to go to the bathroom.

"I love you Em, but nudger loves to jump on my bladder even more!" Bella ran to the bathroom and I laughed while getting out of bed and ready to go make breakfast.

Bella walked into the kitchen wearing only her white tank top and black yoga pants. She hummed at the scent of breakfast. It wasn't until the phone rang that our breakfast was interrupted. She picked it up with a smile on her face...but the smile didn't last for long. Fear took over her features. I came up behind her and took the phone.

"Hello?!" I asked

"Emmett!" Jasper's voice yelled. "Alice and I were in an accident! She's in the hospital..."

"We'll be right there." I said and hung up. Bella threw on her jacket and I gathered the twin's in their pajamas and the emergency diaper bag before we went on our way out the door.

_Give us faith_

_So we'll be safe._

_Okay so the ending is my favorite only because I feel it puts some suspense._

_I promise not to keep long...unless I get reviews._

_I might even throw in a preview for those who review._

_-AB_


	13. Talkin' About My Girls

Chapter 13

_Okay so this chapter is in Jasper's point of view for those who did not get the preview. Also, give him a break when he talks about Bella and Emmett, just imagine what he's been through in the last twenty four hours. _

_Anyway..._

_Please I'm really looking for a banner for this story. My offer is still up!! Check out the profile_

_Also Review Shoutout: midgie, your an awesome reader and thank you for the reviews!!_

_So enjoy Crazy Jasper's point of view...._

It played in my head all to vividly.

_"I love you Jasper...really and so does Ashley." My wife Alice said. Of course she was tired but her signature bounce still rang through her body._

_"I love you Alice...and I love Ashley. You are my girls who no one can take away from me." I said taking her hand. We rode in my brand new mercedes back to our hotel for the night. Even though we would wait for our honeymoon, this would be our wedding night still. _

_Alice and I left later than we thought we would. It was amazing saving our last dance after everyone left...almost. We danced our last first dance for hours. It was almost three in the morning when we started to leave. We said goodbye to her parents and my god parents which cost us about another hour._

_The sun was rising as we continued to drive from the country club. I held her hand while she slept so peacefully. Out of love I took her hand and kissed it softly, she woke up and looked at me softly, then it happened. She gasped as two headlights rammed into the side of our car. The truck pushed us over and we rolled. _

_"Alice! Alice!" I screamed hoping she would hear me. The car stopped rolling now, my car had already called the paramedics with the emergency calling system. I couldn't see Alice, the roof had caved in, but I still had her delicate hand. My ears caught on to her whimpers of pain and fear._

_"Ali, its alright we're going to be okay." I said squeezing her hand and realizing how much pain I was in. That was all intensified when I heard her speak softly._

_"Jasper please save me..." Her hand went limp in mine. A sudden noise startled me as my chest seemed to rip apart. Then I realized that when my lungs started feel enflamed along with my throat that I was making that noise sobbing and screaming for Alice, for me, for Ashley._

I looked down at my bandages around my ripped tuxedo jacket. My entire right arm was covered in bruises and cuts while my face looked as if I let a tiger attack it willingly. Tears stung my cuts, but I didn't care because I didn't know how Ali an Ash were. As long as Alice as alive and Ashley was okay, I would finally breath once again. I called Emmett and Bella to let them know. Bella seemed so frightened that Emmett had to take charge.

_Didn't he always? Emmett was just to much for my baby sister to handle. She doesn't know what she's getting into...again. I mean he's a nice guy and all but he's not Bella's type. Of course their whole teen romance does play into it and of course Kris and Kellan are important, but they can have some sort of custody agreement. She should be with someone like James. He's always been there for her as a good friend and neighbor especially when Emmett decided not to even visit just to check in. Emmett was off playing college football and is now in the draft. And I love my baby sister, but she has her own flaws too. Bella seemed to fall head over heels the second a person says they love her. She can't resist that. Bella is to vulnerable and Emmett is to controlling...but what can I do. He's Ali's brother and Bella's fiancée. But when he breaks her heart I do not want to see her crawling back to me for help and support._

Slowly, I moved to Alice's room. She was in ICU. I entered her dark room to hear machines beeping and wires hooked up to her arms. Cuts and bruises covered her tiny body, yet in all her pain I saw the beautiful girl I fell in love with. I stood in Alice's hospital room alone with her. _How could this happen to my wife? We had been married less then twenty-four hours and someone who made a stupid decision to drink and drive put her here! This can't happen to us, these situations could not happen to us!_

In the corner on a hanger was her wedding dress, I couldn't bear to look at it though. That dress held to many memories. I remember coming home and peeking in to watch her sew the pieces together, or when she would have bandages around the tips of her fingers. I remember watching her walk up the aisle looking like my princess while it flowed around her highlighting her baby bump. I also remember the paramedics carrying her tiny body and watching her dress hang in ripped shreds with blood staining various areas looking like a fallen angel. Last night she looked amazing twirling around with her brother. She was absolutely glowing. I think my wife was the most beautiful woman when she carried my daughter. The love I felt for my wife and daughter was immense and that could all be taken away from me any moment.

Dr. Cullen came in to check on Alice. She wasn't moving though. All they told me was that she was in stable condition. I could only watch her sleep. She twitched slightly and murmured some unintelligible words and I chuckled. Though it probably sounded like a mad man's chuckle. My thoughts were then interrupted when the heart monitor started to sound off crazily and Alice seemed to waken with intense pain ravaging her tiny body. Quickly I moved to her side and held her hand. She looked at me with deep fear in her eyes as if this were the end.

"Alice, tell me what's wrong! I love you please just tell me?!" I almost begged her. Then her face went almost ghost pale and her tiny hands grasped her stomach while her knees curled up in pain under her. My hand wound around hers and tears fell from my eyes.

"The baby is coming." She barely whispered. Her eyes closed and I yelled for help. About ten doctors and nurses filled the room. Repeatedly they asked me to leave, but I wouldn't leave my Ali's side. Eventually they pulled me out of the room kicking and screaming for my Alice...for my Ashley...for my girls.

I cried like I never have before. They just took Alice away from me and me from her. What if that was the last time I would ever see her? No. Its not. I will see her again and we would live happily with our daughter in our house. I would leave for work in the morning after kissing both of them goodbye. Ashley would be bouncing just like her mother in her blonde pigtails calling me daddy and kissing me on the cheek good bye. Alice would lean into me and I would kiss just like I did at the altar. When I would come home, they would be there. Alice would be finishing dinner and Ashley would be finishing up some homework. I'd hold my girls and we would have a beautiful home-made dinner before going out to pick up some ice-cream cones. Ash would fall asleep on the way home and then we would lay her to bed. Alice would meet me in bed and after we made love she would fall asleep in my arms before starting a brand new day.

I know it sounded insane almost that I imagined this, but this is why I proposed to Alice in the fist place. It is because I wanted this with her and no one else. I was truly losing my mind!

As the nurses set me in the waiting room I was enveloped in a massive hug from my sister, brother, Emmett and my mother. Of course I didn't move instead I just cried their surrounded by my love. I shouldn't speak ill of these people who love me so much, they are always here for me. Bella and Esme were sobbing. I nodded my head to thank everyone and turned to hug Esme tightly. Emmett hugged my sister while Edward and Rose calmed my niece and nephew down. To me it seemed as if only moments had passed but really it had been hours. Rose and Edward took the twins to Bella and Emmett's place while they stayed. Carlisle promised he would stay by Alice and Ashley and do everything in his power to keep them safe and alive. He called me into the hallway and told me to wait in the nursery. He led me in and there in an incubator was the most adorable beautiful little girl. Her name was exactly what Alice had been murmuring for the past few weeks.

_Ashley Esme Swan_

_3 pounds, 7 ounces_

_Born November 7th_

She was my girl.

"Where's Alice?" I asked frantically yet keeping my eyes on Ashley.

"Jasper, be calm please. She's fine and back in her room. Though both of them will have to be kept here for awhile. Especially Ashley." Carlisle said in a hush tone. "Alice is barely awake, but you can go see her." I hugged him and once in the hallway, rushed my way to find Alice's room.

The door opened and there was Alice looking pale and exhausted. I was almost afraid to touch her, she looked so fragile.

"Jazzy?" She asked trying to sound excited, but I hushed her and kissed her gently. Alice kissed back. "How is she Jasper, is she okay?" a smile came upon my face through the tears.

"She's beautiful Alice....you're beautiful." I said kissing her. Alice pulled away but kept her eyes closed.

"Jasper, lay with me please." She said in a rugged voice.

"Anything." I moved the blankets back before carefully moving Alice so we could sleep. We both needed it. As she melted into me, the quiet came. I welcomed it while keeping my hand over Alice's heart to feel it beat and know she was still alive. Before I closed my eyes, I heard Alice whimpering. Her breathing signaled that she was crying. I saw her hands move to her smaller tummy and her legs tucked under her. She just wanted to be pregnant for a little longer I guess. In a moment her child was taken from her literally, and she didn't have the time to even live the experience she had been planning. Softly I hummed to her and she turned into my chest. I felt her warm tears through my shirt before her breathing finally settled. Two words left my mouth as I succumbed to slumber.

"My girls...."

_Reviews please_

_Next Chapter will be back in Bella's point of view_

_Check out the profile!!_

_-AnaB (Your Girl!)_


	14. Home is Where Her Heart Is

_Hello!!_

_So this is a filler chapter and you all know how much I love filler chapters...ugh._

_Anyway...the contest for the story banner is still up. Really I would love if anyone  at this point would submit anything._

_Also Review Shoutout still going on...you know the basics._

_Here is back to Bella's POV its more about her homecoming and a surprise the gang puts together for her._

_Enjoy..._

Em and I stood here at the ICU nursery window looking at our god-daughter. She was gorgeous. Ashley had gorgeous wisps of black hair on her head while her tiny arms and legs were wrapped in doll clothes. Alice would be so proud to see her daughter. Even though she was in immense pain, when she saw the picture on Emmett's phone of Ashley, she seemed to have her bounce back for a second. Alice started asking questions about her as if we've been the ones with Ashley for the past six months.

It did hurt me to see Alice in pain. Bruises and cuts covered her pale skin and small body. Sometimes she would cry out of the emotional pain or scream in her sleep. Emmett and I have been taking shifts with Jasper and Esme. Jasper needed help especially. He barely changed out of his wedding tuxedo until I brought some clothes for him. I felt pain along with my brother. My imagination could only wonder what it's like to hold your pregnant newlywed wife's hand one minute and then have her almost die the next. Emmett held my hand the entire time, but not only did he hold mine, he held Alice's like a big brother should.

The good news came when Carlisle said that Alice could leave in one week. The bad news was that she couldn't have any more children. Supposedly her reproductive organs were completely shattered and barely held any more function to keep Ashley alive, which is why her labor was induced so early. Alice sobbed when she heard this. She had always planned on having a big family and now it was ruined. Though she would always have us by her side and we would already have our big family together with everyone gathering almost every day. Alice was still heartbroken about the matter but then decided that there are many children around the world who seek adoption. Her goal was to adopt a child by the time Ashley was three.

Emmett and I planned to decorate Alice's place and furnish her baby nursery. She was planning on using the twin's old nursery since she moved in with Jasper after Edward and I moved out. I furnished it in pastel purple like textiles that matched the twilight time of day theme. In the wardrobe I folded and hung up all the clothes Alice had bought. Rose helped with some repainting and shopping for premature baby clothes, diapers, bottles and all the accessories needed. Alice would come home to a clean house with a stocked baby nursery, newly furnished bed room and an upgraded sewing room. Rose took charge of the sewing room, where Alice spends a majority of her time, by giving it a calming green hue, beautiful sheer drapes, stocked materials of every sort and a tablet computer. Esme did the planning since her hobby has always been interior design. We all helped with everything including Jasper.

We were going to welcome Alice home tomorrow and baby Ashley in a month and a half. Of course we would all take shifts with her at the hospital since Alice and Jasper would probably stay there everyday til she was let out. It was for their own good and our own bonding time with baby Ashley.

I was going to bring Alice home with Jasper. She wanted me to bring some of her clothes to wear, the only problem was that Alice lost a lot of weight in the hospital. She had only been there for two weeks but with disgusting hospital food and laying in a bed all day she just somewhat wasted away. Alice went from being a size two to a size double zero. Already her baby weight seemed to disappear over night. Though she was happy about having somewhat larger breasts for once. She did instruct me what to bring her since she knew it was a small party slash get together. In my bag I had a matching bra and panty set, long black leggings, a long sleeved sweater dress and her ugg boots. It was winter after all here in Chicago! Alice stepped out of the bathroom looking like a model. I looked so bad that people would think I was the one being released from the hospital and she was here to pick me up.

As we were about to leave, she wanted to see Ashley one last time. The nurse let Alice sit in a nursery chair and hold baby Ashley for the very first time. Alice cried at the sight of her tiny baby girl and the feeling of her in her arms. She didn't make a big show though, Ali just let a few tears fall while counting her baby's tiny fingers and toes while brushing back the few wisps of her black hair. I will admit that I did tear up a little bit too. Not just because Alice was holding her baby for the first time, but it never really registered that Alice would really be a mommy. The whole time she was pregnant we would talk about it and how great she would be, I just never really pictured it until now. I took a picture while Alice looked down at Ashley in her arms. They both were unaware of my actions.

When we entered the car, Alice was very nervous. She held onto Jasper's hand the entire time in the back while I drove carefully through the busy streets of Chicago. At one point she became very emotional when we passed up the intersection of the accident. I felt really bad, as if I were the one doing this to my best friend. I pulled up in front of the firehouse, my old home, and we all headed inside. Alice was happy to be home from the fact that she took a deep breath after taking a few steps in. Jasper held her hand as if it meant everything, but the truth was to him, it was everything in his hand. Everyone gave a modest surprise, not wanting to scare Alice to much. She hugged everyone before I gave her a hug, I held up my finger telling her to wait.

"Ali, since you've been away all of us took part in redecorating a few places. We'd all like you to see them before you get to settled. Also, Em and I have to get the twins home soon." She laughed and she took my hand. Alice tried to loosen Jasper's grip but he wouldn't let go. She looked up at him with pleading eyes telling him it was okay and he nodded slightly before drifting back a little.

"Our first stop is your sewing room. You should first know that your mom designed every room and we just did the work with some personal touches here and there. Your mom, Rose and I did this one ourselves." I said opening the door to her sewing room. She gasped as she stepped in. It was as if she couldn't believe it. The way her fingers softly grazed every surface and she stepped softly. Every detail seemed to be absorbed before she ran towards Rose and I giving us a big hug and whispering thank you.

"The next room is your bedroom. I kind of let the boys do all the furniture setting and personal decorating," her face turned very concerned. " though it was still under the supervision of your mother and amazing husband."

"All I'm going to say is the t.v is probably bigger than you Ali!" Emmett said

"Oh brother!" She said smiling and slightly slapping Emmett on his forearm.

"The best you'll ever have!" He responded in a smart-ass remark. We all laughed before Jasper led Alice into their bedroom. When she caught immediate sight of the bed she ran towards it and jumped on causing her tiny body to disappear in the comforter and pillows. As we tried to look on our toes for her she popped up and grew wide-eyed at the sight of the television.

"Em, you are so right about the t.v!" She said we all laughed and she kissed Jasper before heading back to give a round of hugs to Edward, Rose and I. But when she reached Emmett, her arms wound around his neck and his massive ones lifted her to him. Sniffles were heard and gave away that she was tearing up.

"You're the greatest Em!" She said through her tears.

"I know Ali! But your the best!" He said before placing her down. "But we have one more room to show you."

Alice bounced off him and grew happy and shocked at the same time. I led her down the hall and when she seemed to register what hallway this was she stopped and looked back at us with tears in her eyes.

"Guys, you really shouldn't have done this! You've been all to amazing to me just my bedroom and sewing room were more than I could ever ask for." Alice gave a round of hugs before opening the door slightly and peeking in. She closed it tightly while grabbing her chest out of shock. Jasper came up behind her and held her hand before turning the knob back open with her. She saw the room and immediately turned into his chest crying. The sight of it must have overwhelmed her. I could only imagine coming home to see a brand new nursery for your baby and not have them with you pregnant or not, yet to know that they're in some hospital room struggling for life. Alice sat on the edge of the bed we put in there, for those late nights with the baby, and reclaimed her self. Rose, Edward, Emmett and I went around opening the cabinets full of baby clothes, diapers, powder, wipes, formula, toys, books and everything possibly needed for taking care of a baby, especially a premature baby. At the sight of this Alice broke down again she tried to regain herself but we all gave her a giant hug before Em and I had to leave with the twins , who had been passed out the entire time. Alice pulled me to the side while Em put the twins in the car.

"Bella, you are the most amazing friend anyone could have. I don't deserve all of this, yet you all did it. Thank you so much for being there through everything from the move back to the engagement to the wedding and the accident and for being by Ashley when I couldn't. The rooms are amazing...I love you girlie." She said using the nickname I hated, but it was okay if she used it, she was Alice you know.

"Alice you really are an angel sent from above. Not only have you stuck by me when I felt alone with the twins, you stood by me through my engagement, Em's cancer and now my baby's new life. Ali, its the least I could do. Now please get some rest. You're first shift with Ashley starts tomorrow at nine in the morning." She laughed and hugged me one more time. We were both overly emotional and shed a few tears on each other's shoulders. Our final goodbyes for the evening were said and I was on my way home with my family.

_Again not one of my favorites but not one of my downers_

_It's just kind of....blah._

_But information for following chapters is given._

_Review Please!!_

_-AB_


	15. Author's Note

_Hello,_

_First I would like to extend my prayers to Ed McMahon, Farrah Fawcett and Michael Jackson ( and family members) during this time._

_May the Lord shine his perpetual light upon them._

_In other news..._

_I will not update the story until YOU decide what happens._

_That's Right_

_I'm letting you the readers decide what will happen in almost every chapter coming up._

_Go to my profile and Vote on the Poll_

_Suggestions are always welcomed._

_The poll will not always be up, because I may continue with the chosen story line for following chapters._

_**Contest:**_

_Info: To create an internet banner that will display the plot or its characters in the manner given through the summary._

_Rules: Artists must use the pictures of Kellan and Kristen given. Any pictures of Emmett,Bella,Alice,Jasper etc. Can be used from profile or images found anywhere else._

_How Decision Will Be Made: The banners must be submitted to me by a private message with a link that is download-able. _

_I will then create a "Banner Links" section on my profile. _

_A poll will be created using the artists name as choice in poll. (multiple entries are allowed and welcomed)_

_The poll will be open to public for a period of one and a half weeks._

_If ties ensue then a decision poll will be posted._

_Every person who submits an entry must also submit a description to of how they would like to be described or depicted in a special chapter dedicated to all artists. (an image of a celebrity or of self may be submitted to if artist would like to be depicted in image through a link on my profile)_

_If there are any questions please private message me._

_-AB_


	16. Who's Your Daddy

_Hello. I know its been a while but like I said I'm a teenager and like most (if not all) teenagers I was grounded. Which meant no computer, television, hanging out...etc. _

_So this is kind of a filler chapter but things are being set up for the baby's birth, Emmett's career, and a big fight is coming up soon. Will the fight ultimately prove Jasper right about Emmett and Bella?_

_Anyway... I know this chapter was not part of the choices because I decided to save Bella and Emmett's wedding for the summer but Ashley does come home. I didn't see much in detailing Ashley's homecoming because when my parents welcomed home my little brother (who was premature.) its just really quiet and stressful._

_I am going to put a familiar poll back up with modified choices. Check it out!_

_Review Shoutouts are still going on and so is the Story Banner Contest!_

Who would've thought welcoming home Ashley would be such an emotional experience. My mother was in complete tears along with Alice, Bella and Rose. Now me, I don't get emotional when it comes to girl stuff. Of course, I was happy that my baby niece was coming home and would be safe, but it also meant that double date nights and clubbing would have to wait for a long while. Alice would miss this a lot. It was one of the things we talked about on the way to the hospital to pick up Ashley, since Jasper was at work. She held my large hand and I held her tiny one. It scared me at how small it was and how small she was now. Alice really had to bounce back, she was almost invisible. My sister knew how much I cared and let me know that it was alright, especially since my parents were moving in temporarily with Alice and Jasper.

At their house everyone literally held the baby for five minutes before leaving. Alice was dead tired and the baby was asleep so we had to let her rest while she could.

Bella and I arrived home to a quiet house. Kristen and Kellan were asleep in their rooms. I walked into their room with Bella in my arms and just watched them for a little bit. Every now and then I caught my thoughts chasing around the fact that I had two wonderful children. They were mine with Bella. We were about to have another one together too! I don't know how my life could get any better. Well actually it did.

Today, after we left the twin's room, Bella went out to fetch the mail. She just about screamed when she saw an especially large envelope with the words NFL Draft 2009. I think I did too. We opened the letter and sure enough there was an invitation to the top picks ceremony. We were invited with my parents too. Of course this wasn't that big of a surprise to me. My life has been busy but I do make time for sports center. There has been talk about me going to either New York or Chicago. I would love to stay in Chicago with my family so we could be together, but then again New York still has that same feel of the hustle and bustling city. It would truly be amazing to go to either team, and I could support my family truly now. Though some would say its over-pay, it would be me bringing in the money. Not to mention Kellan would be extremely proud that his Emmett is playing in the NFL. I don't know if he would ever let me go anywhere with out him.

"Em, I don't think I can go..." Bella's voice startled me from behind. I felt her hand on my shoulder but slowly brought her towards me. Confusion overcame me as I saw her nervous face. There she went biting on her lower lip and trying not to make eye contact.

"Bella, it's okay tell me why." I said placing my large hands around the sides of her pregnant belly. She pulled away for a second to grab the near chair and pulled it towards me. Bella's small hands grabbed mine and her teeth loosened up on her lip. Then with her blush cascading over her cheeks a small smile pulled up on the corners of her mouth.

"I'll...I'll be having the baby." My mind just about exploded. How could I forget my own child's birth date. I was so selfish! "Em, calm down for a second." Bella said softly, my fear must have been evident on my face. "I'll just be in the hospital. I know you want to be there when the baby's born, but I also know you want to go to the draft. So Em, go to the dinner. I just won't be there with you..maybe. If this little sucker has been waiting for nine months, he can wait one day while their daddy is making us proud."

"Bella, what do you mean _maybe_?_" _Of course I was happy, and this thing was in one month. She would have only about one week til the baby would be born, but I guess the twins came early and the doctor expects this little nudger to come early too.

"I'll only have a few days left maybe and last time I was in labor for about two days with your children upstairs!" She said giggling. "Let's just see what the doctor says, but for now plan on taking your sister or Rose." Her hands squeezed mine gently before she attempted to stand up. I had to admit, Bella was huge! But she looked wonderful pregnant...she looked wonderful anyway. I took her hands and hoisted her up and out of her chair. "Em, Rose is coming to take me to the doctor's appointment. I'll ask him then, but in the mean time take care of your little ones up stairs who should be waking up in about fifteen minutes." Bella leaned up to peck my lips before getting her shoes on and heading out to Rose's BMW convertible in the driveway.

**

* * *

**

Kristen and Kellan were bathed and dressed watching cartoons in the living room. I was getting dressed and ready for a day out with my kids. It would be just the three of us today. Though I was having a hard time picking out what to wear! I mean these were three year old, they don't exactly care how I dress. So I just decided with some jeans and a button down white shirt. We couldn't do much today. It was February and snow was stacked high. I guess this means nothing much but the giant AMC just a few miles from here. I know the kids wanted to see some newer movies. They both were pretty good at sitting down and paying attention. Then after the movies I'd treat them to a fun lunch maybe at a play place followed by a trip to a toy-store or just anywhere they wanted to go.

"Kris,KC...Lets Go!" I said into the room and they ran off to the mud room, right by the garage, for boots, jackets, hats, gloves, scarves and everything they needed to make sure it was alright. After they were dressed like marshmallow children, I checked the back pack for pull-ups, changes of clothes, car toys and everything they would possibly even need during this long day.

"Em, where we going?" KC asked as I backed out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise...well a whole day of surprises!"

"Yay!!" They both said enthusiastically.

We drove in Bella's s.u.v. since it had the car seats. They both seemed happy when I put on a movie on the little screens in front of them. I'm so glad headphones existed, Spongebob's laugh does give you a headache after the twentieth or so episode.

The kid's just about sat through the entire move. Kristen fell asleep in my lap, but Kellan laughed at the funny antics and vibrant colors that moved on the screen. Usually I would sneak into other movies with my friends or Bella, but I know Kellan didn't have it in him and it would just be impossible to keep them interested.

We sat back in the car and Kris was starting to wake up now. We drove to nearest fast food restaurant that had a play place. Bella had these kids trained well. Both of them knew very well that it was eating first then playing. Of course I knew this, but we had never been to a place with play tubes and jungle gyms surrounding them while they ate. I watched them play and took some pictures with my cell phone. Bella enjoyed some that I sent out and she sent me a picture she took of the ultrasound. The kids had to see this.

"Kristen, Kellan! Come here mommy sent a picture!" They hurried their way down slides and large mats before coming to me.

"What daddy?" Kellan said. _Daddy....Daddy...Daddy...Daddy I'm a daddy, they called me daddy. I'm a father, they think of me as their father._

"Huh?" I asked shockingly.

"You're daddy Em!" Kristen said.

"You want me to be your daddy?" I asked them as I slowly gathered them into a hug.

"Please Em."

"Be Daddy!" Their pleading made me tear up. I can't believe they wanted me as their father. I was no longer just Em, I was their father.

"Daddy don't cry." Kristen said and she pecked my cheek.

"I'm so happy, I will be the best daddy ever, I promise!"

"Good!"

**

* * *

**

I carried both of the twins in and up to their room. Bella went up to dress them for bed. As I headed back down stairs she grasped my shoulder.

"Em, you seem to have an unusual glow...are you pregnant?" She asked laughing softly. I kissed her softly before deepening the kiss and pulling away to go back to the garage.

"No, I'm a daddy!" She looked at me funny before shaking her head and I left to get the toy store bags from the car and placed them in the living room.

I found Bella back in bed reading some book called _Twilight_. She had bought the books for herself today. Bella had always been stuck on vampire novels already having read Anne Rice's vampire novels six times front and back when we were younger.

She seemed so focused on the book that when I softly bit the area between her neck and shoulder she jumped a little. I kissed it and she looked at me lovingly.

"Em, guess what?"

"What?" I asked eagerly like one of the twins. She laughed her contagious laugh and looked at me.

"I can go to the dinner if I go under a C-Section that night or next day." I looked at her and grabbed her face before kissing her. There went her blush again as if it were our first kiss all over again. I surprised her again my moving my head down to her swollen tummy and kissing it over and over again.

"Thank you baby, just hold on a few more weeks and then after Daddy finds out which team he's drafted to then you can pop your way out!" Bella slightly smacked my head and we both giggled before we turned off the lights to go to sleep.

_Okay so I hope it wasn't that bad of a filler chapter. I like to think of filler chapters now as building blocks which you have to layer until you reach the top and it all makes sense!_

_Review please! I love them and those who do. Please put the names of your stories to. I love reading my reader's stories!!_

_-AnaB_


	17. Navy Blue, Powder Blue, Chicago Blues

_Hello, Sorry I've been gone but I decided to take a short hiatus for a few reasons. First its the summer and I wanted a month to my self for fun, dates, cheer camp and coaching. Also, I had writers block. Another reason only one person has entered the contest, it's kind of frustrating. Anyway I will post the next chapter when at least one more person enters the contest. Please try to give quality work like I give to you._

_Also during my hiatus I read an incredible story called Holding Out For You by ObsessingOverEdward! I loved it..check it out for M though. I also turned seventeen last month so Happy Birthday to Me! _

_Here is a big chapter!_

"I'm huge!" I yelled at the mirror. Alice knocked on the changing room door.

"Bella, are you okay? It's just a dress. We can tailor it later. Just come on out I want to see how it fits." She seemed to be jumping over the top of the door to peek in. I didn't want to come out. A few weeks ago Alice ordered about seven formal dresses for pregnant mothers. Now the models looked amazing, but me I look horrible. " Isabella come out now before I go in and drag you out. It's my studio you know?!" I decided to come out before she threw a hissy fit.

The door opened and I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see her horrid reaction. All I heard was a gasp and then I felt Kris's arms around my legs.

"Mommy you're a princess!" My eyes opened and looked at Alice.

"Bella this is the dress, this is it." Alice had been working on this dress in her spare time while she was at home. Jasper had moved a bassinet and such into her new studio on the top floor of the firehouse. She sat in here while Ashley slept and made my dress after looking at the other dresses she had ordered. It was amazing I had to admit. Really it was just a dark navy blue strapless dress layered with navy lace that hugged every curve on my body. I guess I needed their reassurance. Even tiny Ashley seemed to smile at the sight.

"Thank you Alice...so much." I said hugging her before taking the dress off and ready to go home for tomorrow night.

"No problem Bella. I'm just so happy for you. I mean tomorrow night is going to be really busy for you!" We laughed but deep down inside I was scared...horribly scared. It had been a while since I had given birth and I was so young...I still am young. My life is just happening so fast for me and I'm only twenty one.

Kris and I were greeted home by a peppy Jacob. He was such a good dog. Jake loved sleeping in the twin's room. When they would wake up upset, he would wake us and make sure we went to care for them. They love him and he loves them. I'm so happy with him. Never have I thought of myself as a dog person. Really, I've never liked any animals around me.

Kellan and Emmett were out at the rec center in town passing a football around and hanging around. When KC found out about Emmett being drafted he just about bounced off the walls. Emmett was his favorite person in the world. No one in his world exists except Emmett. He introduces him to everyone. It was funny the first time he told everyone during a dinner at Em's parents house.

_Emmett and I pulled up to his parent's house. He decided to take both of them in his arms since I was well pregnant. Esme opened the door to the house and welcomed us in. Kellan hugged Esme along with Emmett while I helped Kris out of her jacket._

"_Nana, Em's my daddy!" She just about heeled over in laughter after giving him a kiss on the forehead. Carlisle, who entered the room to hear KC's news, looked at Emmett and I wondering how we might have told them. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and picked up Kris I took his free hand._

"_They figured out themselves...sort of." Carlisle just had a grin cover his face before welcoming us into his arms._

I sat on the couch with Kris and she went upstairs to play and prepare for Rosalie. Edward and Rosalie were going to be at the house with the twins while Em and I would be at the hospital. These last few days have seemed so surreal. Tomorrow I was going to be a mom...again. Of course it had been a while since the twins were born, so I really didn't know what to expect. I was so young when they were born, now I still am but I won't be alone. I'll have Emmett there with me holding my hand and telling me it will all be okay. My baby would be here and this time I could provide them with a happy upbringing I hope. What if Emmett gets drafted to New York? How would it be raising three young children while he was on the road and our family was back in Chicago? I'd probably go crazy. And what about the strain that would put on our relationship? The anxiety he would put on me with him leaving. I pray that he gets drafted to Chicago. We haven't been watching SportsCenter. I locked the channel in the recent two weeks. Both Emmett and KC have been watching the ESPN non-stop worrying and stressing out about the pick. There was already enough stress around this house with the baby coming.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a small kiss on my cheek. I looked up to see Emmett leaning over the side of the couch he looked tired and worn out.

"Where's Kellan?" I asked softly

"I put him on our bed, Kristen is playing around in their room." He said while coming around to the other side of the couch and he pulled me between his legs. My back melted against his rock hard chest. Instinctively my hands went to my stomach his arms snaked around mine and intertwined with my fingers. Slowly Emmett moved our hands to massage my stomach in a loving and caring way. I leaned my head to his shoulder and he started to hum to me. His voice was so soothing and knowing I was in his arms with his baby made me so content at the moment. My body succumbed to the slumber awaiting me and eventually he fell asleep too with Jacob at our feet.

**

* * *

**

Everyone came over today. Rose came to help me prepare for tonight and make sure everything I could possibly need for the hospital was packed. Alice came over with Ashley to help me and Esme get ready. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were out having lunch and Emmett still had to pick up his tuxedo! Alice helped Esme pick out her outfit. She was going to look amazing! When three o' clock rolled around Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I made our way to the cars. I had to admit Alice's work made me look amazing, almost like those celebrities who make pregnancy a fashion statement! Each of the twins kissed Emmett and I good bye. Kellan would not let go of Emmett and Kris would not let go of me. She kept kissing my tummy and telling the baby to wait for her! I hugged everyone goodbye. Alice told me to call her and Jasper when we started to leave for the hospital. Rose said she and Edward would bring the twins after Alice called them. Everyone just about kissed my stomach and lectured the baby on not to harm me and to wait til the hospital to be born.

At the ceremony it was a formal dinner with about twenty other tables of people with their family. On a screen they would highlight the different draft pick parties around the nation and at one point or another a camera crew would come around to a player and of course he would find out where he would be drafted to. Then he would make his way up the stage with his new jersey and sports coat in hand to give a quick thank you.

I didn't tell Emmett or Carlisle that I was actually experiencing small contractions. Esme could tell but gave me her hand to squeeze. We realized that we had to leave after Emmett found out. He seemed so nervous. He talked with his father and the other family at the table. They were nice, but I was focused more on my baby and Emmett. The camera crew came over and then gave Emmett the go that we would be going on. He stood up and they gave him a cell phone on which the team owner would inform him where he was going. I couldn't hear what was going on, but his smile grew so large that it nearly touched his ears. As I looked around from my seat I noticed that the tan sports coat had a small Chicago Bears logo above the pocket and his jersey was given to him. The crew took the phone away and I stood up to help him out of his jacket and into his sports coat. As I pulled it up his arms and patted his shoulders, he hugged me and as he kissed my cheek.

"The baby's coming" I whispered in his ear softly and he looked at me as if we had to leave right now. His hand grabbed mine to leave but I pulled back. "Go give your speech, it's gonna be a while anyway."

"Are you sure Bella?" He seemed skeptical. I gave him my million dollar smile.

"Go get'em monkeyman!" I said as he went towards the stage.

Emmett held up his jersey at the podium and everyone cheered. _ Cullen # 75_.

"Thank you so much to the Chicago Bears first of all. This means so much to me! I just want to say that it has been an overwhelming few weeks. Not only do I get to stay in my hometown but tonight my beautiful fiancée and I are going to be parents! So I just have to say that it's going to be a wonderful season with the Bears. Thank you again." Emmett took some pictures with some other Bears players in the room. A group of staff came to our table and passed out Bears merchandise

Esme and Carlisle gave their congratulations to their son and we stood up to leave. Press pictures took place and I honestly didn't feel like most expectant mothers when having my picture taken. I really looked nice and just knowing I had Emmett by my side made me feel even better. He had me tucked close to his side with Carlisle behind me and Esme next to Emmett on the other side. Emmett was so happy, I'd never seen him this way before.

We got in our car and then his smile disappeared.

"Bella I'm so sorry, we should have left earlier. I didn't know." He was freaking out yet I was totally calm. His hand was shaking on my lap. I placed mine gently over his and brought it up to kiss it.

"Em, I'm so proud of you. And just so you know I'm fine really. We should just get there in a calm safe manner." Emmett turned his head towards mine and his eyes searched my face. He saw in my eyes that I was truly serious, calm and happy. His whole self seemed to relax as he looked into my eyes.

I called Alice and Jasper to let them know we left and were on our way to the hospital. Carlisle and Esme were right behind us. Rose texted me to make sure we were on our way. I guess Alice and Jasper had been playing around with them all night.

This is sure going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

It was 2:47 in the morning and I heard the cry of a small baby boy. I looked up through my tears to see Emmett holding his son...our son. I held him for a minute before the nurse took him away. Emmett kissed me deeply and I was so happy that he was here.

"I love you Em!" I cried happily.

"I love you so much Isabella." He only used my full name when he wanted to make a point, I would never forget that. My eyes closed and I slept quietly dreaming of my happy family.

"...and your mommy is truly the best girl in the world, well right next to your sister. Poor Kris, she wanted a little sister. I'm sorry T.J., but you're gonna have to put up with make-up and curlers..." I opened my eyes slightly to the semi lit room to see Emmett holding a small bundle of powder blue blankets. He spoke to our sleeping son and I internally cooed. Then I realized he called the baby T.J.

"Who's T.J.?" I asked in a soft voice. Emmett looked around to me and sat down with the baby in his arms. I had a smile on my face knowing exactly who T.J. was. Emmett blushed and looked down at the baby boy swaddled in his arms.

"Well, I know we hadn't really discussed names but T.J. I've always liked the name Taylor and you've been saying the name Joseph in your sleep when you talked about babies, so I know that you have subconsciously thought about it. But it's not official or anything." I placed my hand out onto his and he looked at me.

"I love it...Taylor Joseph Cullen."

_Here's a chant I learned at cheer camp_

_What do you like to do? Review! Review!_

_So What do you like to do? Review Review_

_What to I like to get? Reviews! Reviews!_


	18. Author's Note II

Hey Everybody

okay throw the rotten tomatoes and all the horrible fruit you can at me. (well virtually) Anyway I'm soo sorry about taking an eternity to write, but my life has been hectic! So just for your awarness as of this moment i'm writing a new chapter right now! So don't comment on this because it will be deleted and replaced with the new chapter. Again my DEEPEST apologies to those who have waited, and I will also update my other story too (Dearest Darlingest)

Thank You So Much!!


	19. Author's Note III

Okay so you all have full permission to virtually kick my ass.

It's been MONTHS I know. And I promised a chapter a while ago.

I could give a million excuses but honestly it wouldn't be worth your time.

The one excuse I'll give you and it's pretty legit, WRITER'S BLOCK!!

I hate having writers block but it's happened

I don't know what to right and how to pick up where I've left off.

So please let me know what'd you'd like to see...well read!

I'd adore ideas and I'll be sure to give full and entire credit to you!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!


	20. Ring A Ding Ding

Okay so forgive me. After basically a year I got around to publishing this chapter. Please Please Please Forgive me!

And please remember I'm just typing this for both of our entertainment. I'm a sixteen year old girl who writes Twilight fanfiction in her spare time (or what's left of it) So don't be too harsh on me!

I do love you readers, and I now have my own computer to write on finally so updates will actually happen faster, sooner and all year round this time!

"Holy crap it's cold!"I nearly screamed.

The whole clan, minus the kids, were sitting in box seats at one of Emmett's mid-season games. Mid-season meaning middle of November. I was freezing my butt off! Alice just giggled and popped a warm nacho into her mouth. She seemed perfectly content with this weather. I thought she had to be crazy, but then I remembered...she's Alice. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper seemed to enthralled with the game going on. All that mattered to me at this point was being there for Em.

Alice and I were sitting inside the box with Esme and Rose. Everything was pretty good until I heard the boys scream and then a sports announcer, from the television in the room that was broadcasting the game, said something about Emmett Cullen being knocked unconscious. I immediately stood up and ran down through the giant stadium with Carlisle and Esme at my side. It seemed like it never ended going from one floor to the next. I just kept thinking if Em was going to be okay. Esme and Carlisle kept going on and on about how it happened an the dangers it posed to their son. As I ran further and stumbled through the crowds I could hear the replays of him getting hit and I just wanted them to stop. It wasn't till I felt moisture on my lip that I knew I was crying.

We were cleared at the locker room entrance and I ran to the medical trainer's room. There I spotted assistants and paramedics carefully removing Em's pads and gear. I couldn't even see his face because too many people were blocking my view. I finally found a spot just by his right hand. A person removed his glove and I gripped his hand as if dear life depended on it. Then as I held is hand a cold piece of metal caused me to tear my eyes away from his face and to his fingers. He was wearing the safety ring I got him when we started out freshman year of high school..

* * *

_ "Love the game,Love the Life, that's the inscription you wanted right?" The jeweler asked me as he did one final inspection before placing the ring in a case._

_ "Yup! That's right! Thank you so much sir!" I said as I laid down the rest of the payment. He then handed me the ring with a friendly wink and I was on my way. I hopped on the bus and rode down to school. Sure I was going to be late, but for this, it didn't matter._

_ "And we are going to knock those Gators to the ground!" Yelled the Varsity Football team captain at the school pep rally. I spotted Em from my spot in the bleachers and then realized he was looking at me, but he wasn't giving me just any look it was his 'I'm nervous out of my mind look'. He had the right to be though, he was one of two freshmen boys who was picked to be on Varsity. But not only was he on the team, he was actually playing. I just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Em then turned his nervous look to a cocky smile and he looked just like he belonged in that letterman jacket line of jocks._

_ We were dismissed from the pep rally and I ran through the crowd to catch up with Em. I dragged him down to the hall by the locker room. _

_ "Bells, what are we doing here? We still have to pack and then we can leave and-"_

_ "Em just be quiet for a second." I interrupted him and he looked at me like I had something on my face. So I looked down and as I was gnawing on my lip I dug for the case in my back pocket. Right as I pulled out the box his eyes widened and he put his palms up as if telling me to slow down._

_ "Bells, I'm not ready to get marr-"_

_ "It's not what you think." I said as I giggled. "It's just that I know you're nervous for tonight and I'm nervous too. I know it's stupid, it's just that...well...I want to be on the field with you, with out actually being there, and I know you wear gloves, I mean you always do so you can hide it and its so-" Em cut me off with a kiss. My first kiss to be exact. I kept my eyes closed because I was scared that if I opened them this would all disappear. I felt is forehead pressed against mine, and I think he whispered thank you, but I don't remember. Then he kissed me again and his arms lifted me up until my legs wrapped around his waist and we just continued kissing._

_ "Isabella, you're always with me. You're always on my mind and in my heart. You're in everything I do and say. You're my world."_

In the usual Bella way I broke down and had to be carried out into the hallway and into the the arms of Edward and Jasper. Through my tears I could see Emmett being wheeled out and we followed him to the ambulance and then to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

I sat there holding Em's hand and staring at the ring. I didn't realize he wore the ring all the time. Even all those years I didn't talk to him, he still wore it. It was so he could have all of me with him. Which also means he never forgot me. I mean he told me that all the time, and I never doubted his love, but this just confirmed it. I could see all the scratches and odd rub marks on the ring.

"You're always with me Bella" His raspy voice filled my ears and I moved up to kiss him immediately.

"And you're always with me Em, you're my everything. So please don't do that again." He laughed and let his head fall back into the pillow.

"I promise I won't...well I'll try."

"Em, the doctor said you'll be fine you just had a concussion. And you can start practicing in two weeks, but for now it just means some quality time at home with me and the kids. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked with a half smile.

"I know I can handle that the question is can you handle me along with the kids?" We both laughed.

After we left the hospital, Em and I headed home and were welcomed home by a curious KC and scared Kris. I went to handle TJ before we all said good night and went to bed in the same bed that night.

Please Review

and don't be too harsh!

Update coming later today or tomorrow!


	21. Me Marier En Vertu De La Parisienne Etoi

Okay so in the last post I said my wrong age. Sorry I was talking to my cousin and she was telling me about that Disney Channel movie (I just turned eighteen not sixteen) . So, also let me know what you think. I know there's ALOT of fluff but I need fluff in my life right now. Who doesn't need fluff in their life? Anyway I might start a Mature Outtakes Portion of the story for all mature fans.(*wink*) Also I'm going to start putting more pictures up! So keep an eye out!

Also I do have to give a big thank you. I wasn't expecting many hits after not posting for a while and in my first day of posting I had over two thousand hits and have been averaging about two hundred a day since! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

* * *

Bella decided it would be a good idea to take the kids out in the middle of winter. At first I thought she was crazy, I mean its the beginning of winter. So we ended up going to the large mall a few miles away. The children got their picture with Santa. KC and Kris were glowing and telling Santa all they wanted to see under the tree on Christmas day. TJ cried and cried. He did not like the large, jolly, red man. The picture turned out to be quite hilarious. KC smiled his goofy smile, TJ was in the middle of his fit and Kris looked perplexed. All in all it was a great memory I will keep forever.

Bella shopped for some early presents with the baby and I was distracting the twins. Who knew they put play areas in malls now a days? I'm starting to feel a bit old. A few of the other dads came up to me and asked for autographs while others quizzed me about the on-goings of the season. Sometimes I zoned out and their words just went through one ear and out the other as I watched my kids. I couldn't help but sometimes question how I deserved them and their love. To believe I missed out on the beginning of their lives kills me inside every time I look at them. Kellen, Kristen, Taylor and Bella have become my life. Everything I do, I do it for them. They are my only reason for staying alive.

"Hey monkey-man!" Bella whispered in my ear while disrupting my thoughts. She kissed my cheek and I nuzzled my face against hers.

"Hello mama!" She giggled and then pulled the stroller next to me while she sat on my lap. I looked into the stroller to find my baby boy fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. Then I looked under and found what seemed to be twenty or so bags stuffed into the bottom, not counting the ones on Bella's wrist.

"Hey we've got to make our first Christmas with TJ special!" She giggled I just kissed her and we were on our way home.

**

* * *

**

The house was warm and dark. All the children were fast asleep in their own rooms. A soft whispering wind was the only noise besides our breathing. Bella kept her face nuzzled into my chest and my chin rested upon her smooth mahogany hair. Her scent soothed me. As cozy as we were in bed and as quiet as the house was, we couldn't sleep. The I looked intently at the wall and all I could do is thank God for the woman in my arms, for the children she bore me and for my health above all things. Then I tried to imagine how life was with out her. All I could remember were days filled with pain, struggle and no emotion. The nights were the same but the dark seemed to intensify everything.

"Em, what are you thinking about?" Bella whispered.

"Life before I came back here with you."

"What about life now?"

"I dont know any life but this."

"Same here." She said as she kissed my chest.

"Isabella..." Her kisses burned my chest and left a mark that would forever remain in my heart. She just hummed in response. "Marry me."

"Of course, we are engaged already."

"No, Marry me...for Christmas." Bella's lips left my body and she scooted up to look me in my eyes. I just squeezed her tighter so her hips were now pressed against my stomach and our legs were entwined.

"Em...I don't know what to-" She seemed at a loss for words. I just kissed her.

"Say yes and marry me." Bella bit her lower lip, like she does every time she's nervous or conflicted. Her eyes became very large and seemed to tear up. She then opened her mouth and whimpered.

"Yes"

I took my hand and moved her chin towards my face and I kissed her softly and tenderly. Her eyes were closed and she smiled into the kiss. Safe to say, the rest of the evening was magical, now all we had to do was tell everyone at breakfast tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

"Daddy, why does mommy look scared?" Kris asked me as I helped her into her snow pants and boots.

"Mommy and daddy have news to tell everyone at breakfast today."

"Oh no not another baby!" KC whined as he put his hand on his forehead in an exaggerated manner. I laughed and shook my head 'no'. "Oh phew!"

"No but it's going to be a special Christmas this year!"

"Is it gonna be filled with lots and lots of toys!" Kris asked excitedly.

"Well yes, but something else. Mommy and daddy are gonna have a wedding!"

"Am I gonna have to wear a dress? I like wearing dresses daddy!" Kris told me as I finished putting her gloves and hat on.

"Of course sweetie!" Bella said as she carried a sleeping TJ in her arms.

"Are we gonna party daddy?" I cracked up as I helped him into his snow pants, boots, jacket and such.

"Of course we're going to party!" This was definitely my boy.

We arrived at Alice and Jasper's apartment. Breakfast was in full swing. I could hear my father, Jasper and Edward in the living room talking. Bella went to go join the girls who were setting up the table. Mom was cooking. It was kind of her escape. I knew it was going to be a good morning when I smelled her caramel-cinnamon and almond French toast. We all talked for awhile. Jasper and Edward talked about their careers and family. Eddie was thinking about popping the question to Rose, but he's waiting until Christmas. I just squirmed a little in my seat. Jasper seemed to notice it and gave me a weird look out of the corner of his eye. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued adjusting my self until my dad turned towards me.

"So Emmett, how's life at home with the family?" My dad asked.

"It's amazing actually. We've been doing everything together as a family. I've developed an addiction to Spongebob Squarepants. I mean once you start, you can't stop." I laughed and the guys laughed along chuckling and commenting about how good everything seems. " But I start practice next Wednesday so it's going to be hard tearing myself away from them...and that Patrick Star, I can't get enough of him!"

"Breakfast is ready!" Rose called out.

We all gathered at our seats around the table. I looked at all the food on the table. Of course the French toast, Eggs Benedict, bacon, sausage patties and links, fresh fruit, waffles, gravy, biscuits, scrambled eggs, coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice and milk. Mom must've been here all night preparing this!

Small conversation was started. Mom and dad talked about the new hospital wing being honored in their name.

"They wanted to honor us with just our last name, but since the Swan family is part of our family, always has been and always will be, we asked that the wing be honored with both last names."

"Thank you so much Carlisle and Esme, you have no idea how much this means to us and our parents, may they rest in peace." Jasper spoke up for the rest of the Swan family.

"And Edward, it seems such a coincidence that the wing is looking for a new chief of staff and Esme and I may have put in a good word for you." My father said calmly as he cut up his food. He's always been such a humble man. A crashing noise of knives and forks hitting a plate was made and next thing you knew Edward was up going around the table to hug Esme and Carlisle. Silence covered the room again. Bella cleared her throat in a nice manner and a few people looked up. She reached under the table and grabbed my hand, I knew this would be hard for her.

"Emmett and I are getting married."

"Well we already knew that silly Bella!" Alice said

"No, I mean we're getting married at Christmas," Everyone's jaw dropped. "And we want it to be intimate, just us as we are here today."

"In PARIS!" Alice yelled

* * *

Nice Reviews Please!

I Love Reviews and I Love You Too!


	22. Oops I Did It Again!

So I have to apologize. My computer is doing this weird thing where it shuts off and restarts randomly. It would be a pain to write and then wait for the computer to restart every three minutes just to only hope to upload it and such. So I'm writing on the family computer, so I'm going to start publishing once a week maybe twice. So please be patient. Also I realized my chapters are really short, so I'm also going to start writing more lengthy chapters.

* * *

**Emmett**

I was trying to sleep in but there was so much noise going on outside. Bella was out with Alice and the twins so it was just me and TJ, who was sound asleep. How did that kid do it?

All I heard was beeping and loud booming noises. Maybe someone was doing construction, but why would they work on their house in the middle of winter? I sat up and picked up my baby boy. He even had a cute little snore, just like his mommy. I put a little bounce in my step as if to keep lulling Taylor to sleep, though he was out cold. We made our way to Bella's study which looked over the driveway and saw into the next house. Apparently we had new neighbors who decided to move in at nine in the morning.

Taylor started to slowly wake up as we made our way downstairs. Bella had left breakfast for us and the newspaper on the counter. This woman was too good to me. After warming up the waffles and coffee, I gave TJ his formula and we showered together. He likes it when I sing, or he thinks its hilarious because he smiled and cracked up. As soon as we dried off I used some gel and put his hair in a faux-hawk. We put on matching long sleeved shirts and were on our way out to the garage. I started the car, put on his kid's cd and was pulling out of our driveway when I felt something hit the back of the Jeep. It wasn't horrible but TJ was startled and started crying. I got out of the car to see a man, about my age, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry man, I didn't see you. I got this please just let's not call the cops." I controlled my anger for the sake of my son.

"It's okay, I mean it's not okay but don't worry I won't call the cops let's just get each other's insurance info and we'll be on our way"

"Thanks Man. I'm sorry it's just my first day in the neighborhood, I should have seen where I was going."

"Look it's okay let's just get this over with. And welcome to the neighborhood." I swear if he apologizes one more time, I'm going to bust his mouth. I already have a headache from all the moving noises going on. "I'm Emmett by the way..."

"Liam" He shook my hand and made an excuse to go. I don't think he recognized me. Maybe he doesn't watch sports. If he didn't recognize me by looking at me at least my name should trigger some hints. What is up? Everyone knows me. Don't they?

I left and carried Taylor into the garage and just took the BMW for the day. Yeah we had three cars, but that was my parents way of giving us a garage-warming. They spoiled us so much...but neither Bella nor I let it get to our heads.

"Hey sleepyhead, what's up?"

"Well apparently we have a new neighbor who doesn't like football"

"Huh?" She sounded very confused.

"Well T and I were in the Jeep backing out of the driveway and some car hit us and-"

"WAIT! Someone hit you guys? And I'm hearing about this now? Is TJ okay? Are you okay?"

"Bella, please calm down. We're alright. I'll take him to get checked out if you want. But of all things he didn't recognize me! I'm Emmett freaking Cullen! Who doesn't know me?"

"Baby, not everyone watches football." She giggled slightly, but how could she laugh at a time like this.

"But I'm local news! He has to know who I am!"

"So I see not only was your Jeep damaged but so was your ego...nice." She didn't sound very happy. Maybe she was finally understanding what a big deal this is.

"Yeah now you're getting it."

"Em, just get Taylor to the doctor's office and I'll talk to you later. Bye" Bella hung up on me mad. She just had terrible mood swings. Maybe she's pregnant again?

T and I went to the doctor and he was completely fine, but he could put on a few more pounds. It's okay we already missed half of practice, might as well get some lunch.

**Bella**

"He has the nerve to worry more about if this guy knows him than if our child is safe or the fact that his car was hit!"I threw my head into my hands as Alice shook her head disapprovingly while feeding Ashley. KC and Kris were playing in the playground unaware of their father's hurt ego. I always liked that he was a little bit cocky and was very proud but never would I think that his ego would get in the way of his and his child's safety. Why?

"Well that's Emmett for you. At the top of his game and everything just goes to his head like helium into a balloon. But right when it gets big enough, the littlest prick can damage the balloon." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Hmm well he better just take a reality check or else I won't be walking down that aisle just yet." Alice looked up to me with the most shocking look on her face.

"No you will walk down that aisle! I already am halfway into making you're dress, I don't care if you don't mean it but you are saying those two words. I've worked way to hard for you not to walk down the aisle in Paris!"

Maybe this ego thing ran in the Cullen family.

We dropped Alice and Ashley off and were on our way home. As soon as we were home the twins ran inside to play with their new toys. I went to get the mail when all of a sudden I felt my feet slip from under me and I fell on my butt.

"AHH!" I screamed. That was going to bruise.

"Are you okay?" I heard this velvety smooth voice say as I felt two arms help me up. I straightened my self out and as I looked up I saw my hero. Liam Bradley. He wrote my most favorite novels. I read his books faithfully and now he was here helping me up after embarrassingly falling on my butt.

"I-uh-I'm-uh-I'm fine." I managed to spit out. He smiled a million dollar smile and I just about fell again, well I started to at least. He caught me in his chest and his arms wrapped around me. He smelled of warm coffee, musk and firewood. His eyes were a smoldering black and his brow was very strong and prominent. The warm color of his skin made his crooked smile seem brilliantly white while his untamed curls peaked out from his cap.

"Let's get you inside." He said walking me into my house. Liam sat me on the couch in the parlor and he went to go get my mail. "Don't move!" He said with a wink. I think I said okay and nodded my head once but I'm not sure how it came out.

Liam came inside and I went to the bathroom, but on my way out I slipped and fell and that's all I remember from that point on because everything just went black.

**Emmett**

T and I walked in the door from the garage. I took off our boots and coats. When I started to walk down the hallway I heard Bella moaning as I walked into the living room.

"Bell are you okay?" and that's when I saw Liam pop his head up from the other side of the couch.

"It's not what you think!" He said as he scrammed up.

"OUT!"

* * *

Okay So Please Review I really like those and I think I'll start making shout-outs. Also I need new stories to read so any fan-recommendations are good!


	23. Sorry!

Hey Guys!

Sorry!

I was in the middle of writing when my mom and her fiance kidnapped me (not really so don't freak out) and took me and some of my family to Mexico for a few weeks and got married oh and did I mention I'm going to be a big sister! Yeah so I'm still shaking from the shock, but its all good. I'm back and dedicated to this story again! Writing the new chapter as we speak.(Also a new chapter for Dearest Darlingest.) I have this new inspiration for the wedding chapter now that I just went through this experience recently (kind of!)

Please Be Patient!


End file.
